Transformers: Seed and Destiny
by scouttroop
Summary: The world of Cosmic Era continues the long Bloody Valentine War, but the Decepticons return as well as a resurgences Unicron. Soon alliances will be formed to stop both evil human factions and Unicron from achieving their goals. In Seed Destiny, when a second war erupts it's to heroes to end it, also Unicron awaits Resurrection in secret, plus the return of the Autobots.
1. TF Recap

**TF Recap**

**Crossover of Transformers and Gundam Seed, but just a recap and a recap of what's going on in Gundam Seed.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, the ones who made it are the real owners.**

Transformers G1 Season 1 and 2

Many millions of years ago on the planet _**Cybertron** _life existed, but not life like we know today, Intelligent robots that can think and feel inhabited the cities. They were called _**Autobots**_ and _**Decepticons**_, but the evil Decepticons led by the _**Emperor of Destruction Megatron**_ lusting for power starts a war against the peace loving Autobots led by the heroic _**Optimus Prime** _and thus ending Cybertron's _**Golden Age** _of peace. Eventually their long war drains Cybertron of rich sources of energy called _**Energon**_, in hoping of searching for Energon as their basic fuel the Autobots and Decepticons board their starships the _**Ark**_ and _**Nemesis**_ and left their home world before crashing on planet **_Earth_** after brief space battle. The Ark crashed on a volcano while the Nemesis crashes in the ocean during Earth's prehistoric times.

Both Cybertronians went into deep stasis until the volcano erupts in the year 1984 which reactivates the Ark's computer _**Teletraan 1**_ who deploys _**Spy Satellites**_ to scan for Earth Vehicles and other machines for the Autobot's and Decepticon's alternate forms. So their war starts on Earth where the Autobots continues to gain many victories against the Decepticons by stopping them from draining Earth's energy for their use of Energon to restore Cybertron, this was thanks to their new human friends _**Spike**_ and _**Sparkplug Witwicky**_ including _**Carly**_ and _**Chip Chase**_. A frozen Cybetronian name _**Skyfire/Jetfire**_ later joins the Autobots after not liking how the Decepticons do things, next up the Autobots created the _**Dinobots**_ after discovering Dinosaur bones. Finally others who the joins the Decepticons are the _**Insecticons**_ and the _**Constructicons**_ who can combine into _**Devastator**_.

However the Decepticons where not the only enemies for the Autobots, some of these other enemies like an evil scientist, the ocean city of Atlantis, a Torq 3 supercomputer, a wealthy man name Shawn Burger who wanted to be seen as hero aids the Decepticons on turning all of humanity against the Autobots not knowing he's just their puppet, Big Game Hunters, Deceptitran and other aliens races. They did get other adventures like time travel like in King Arthur's timeline and the_** Aerialbots**_ traveling to Cybertron's past where they discover the Optimus Prime was once a gentle robot name _**Orion Pax**_, plus another adventure is the Autobots and Decepticons find themselves in a world of giants due a space bridge malfunction. Others who join the team is the _**Aerialbots**_, _**Stunticons**_, _**Combaticons**_ and the _**Protectobots**_ who are also combiners.

Transformers The Movie

In the year 2005 the Decepticons where able gain their victory against the Autobots by seizing control of Cybertron, at the same period elsewhere in a space, a massive planet eater name _**Unicron**_ approaches after devouring one planet called _**Lithone**_. During the travel to _**Autobot City**_ and the battle of Autobot City, several Autobots where killed and so was Optimus Prime who dies from his fatal injuries after his final battle with Megatron, thus the _**Matrix of Leadership**_ was past to his old friend _**Ultra Magnus**_ thus making him the new leader of the Autobots. Meanwhile _**Megatron**_, _**Thundercracker**_, _**Skywarp**_ and the _**Insecticons**_ where thrown out _**Astrotrain**_ due to a heavy weight but drifted into the path of Unicron and upgrades them to **_Galvatron_**,_** Cyclonus**_, _**Scourge**_ and the _**Sweeps**_ with one objective, destroy the Matrix of Leadership because it's the only thing that can destroy Unicron.

Galvatron first started with eliminate _**Starscream**_ for throwing him out of Astrotrain, what he did is transform into his new _**Cybertronian Laser Cannon**_ and blasted Starscream to ashes. Then Unicron arrived and devour both of Cybertron's moons much to Galvatron's dismay but soon learn that Unicron can torture his mind which in turn forces Galvatron to obey him. Galvatron and his forces chases the Autobots from Autobot City, into space where they made Galvatron think he destroyed them, Ultra Magnus, _**Arcee**_, _**Springer**_, _**Perceptor**_, _**Blurr**_ and _**Daniel** _lands on planet _**Junk**_ while _**Hod Rod**_, _**Kup**_ and the _**Dinobots**_ lands on _**Quintessa**_ where them except for Dinobots are captured by the _**Quintessons**_.

Galvatron later returns and this time he succeeds on destroying Ultra Magnus who couldn't open the Matrix, Galvatron instead plans to use the Matrix so he can make Unicron his slave because he's fed up with Unicron's torture. Hot Rod, Kup, the Dinobots and _**Wheelie**_ manage to escape from Quintessa but not before being told by the only survivor of Lithone name_** Kranix**_ about Unicron. Meanwhile after regrouping with others making some new friends out of the _**Junkions**_ led by _**Wreck-Gar**_ they return to Cybertron who was being attacked by Unicron after Galvatron was unsuccessful on opening the Matrix.

While everyone is occupied dealing with Unicron from inside and outside, Hot Rod was able to open the Matrix and become _**Rodimus Prime**_ after a brief battle with Galvatron. Rodimus Prime throws Galvatron out into space and destroys Unicron using the Matrix, Rodimus Prime then says it's time for the age peace and happiness. What was left of Unicron is just his decapitated head that's now Cybertron's new moon.

Season 3

After the destruction of Unicron the Autobots believe the _**Great War**_ is finally over and they believe they have won, so it's peace time. Or that's what they thought, Spike, Kup and Ultra Magnus get kidnapped by some unknown enemy making Rodimus Prime believe it's the Decepticon's doing but it turns out it wasn't, it's the Quintessons who are responsible. The Quintessons later blew up their home planet Quintessa in order to destroy the Autobots but failed, meanwhile Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps return to Unicron's head in order to located where Galvatron landed.

Where he landed was on planet _**Thrull**_ but the moment Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps pull him out of the lava, Galvatron seemed to have change and became very insane due to the lava having some odd plasma that messed with his head. The Quintessons later formed with alliance with the Decepticons in order to defeat the Autobots, unknown to Galvatron and the Decepticons the Quintessons plans to betray them after the Autobots are defeated because the Quintessons objective is to seize Cybertron back. Meanwhile on Earth, _**Metroplex** _battles _**Trypticon** _and defeats him after he threw him into the ocean.

Rodimus Prime enter the Matrix to discover what the Quintesson are to the Transformers, he learns that they are responsible for creating them and they were banished from Cybertron just as soon as the Transformers have develop emotions. So the Quintessons have been planning and trying to take back Cybertron from the Transformers, eventually thanks to _**Blitzwing**_ the Quintesson's plans on freezing all Transformers by pulling a switch has been foiled and Galvatron wasn't so happy after learning of the Quintesson's betrayal.

The Autobots continues to battle the Decepticons, the Quintessons, other alien races and many evil humans, also learning some being name **_Primacron_** who actually created Unicron. Plus Starscream's return as a ghost and Unicron's near resurrections, _**Grimlock's**_ creations of the new _**Technobots**_ and new Decepticon combiners, the _**Predacons**_ and _**Terrorcons**_.

Later Rodimus Prime and several of his Autobots retreated into a tomb where many fallen Autobots including Optimus Prime where laid to rest, they found Optimus Prime alive but later the discovered it's another Quintesson plot who planned to use him to lured the Autobots into a trap but that was later foiled thanks to Rodimus Prime short fight with Optimus Prime who later broke free from the Quintesson's control and return the Matrix back to him and Optimus Prime sacrifices himself to save everyone he loved in life.

Little did anyone know an offline Optimus Prime was retrieve by a girl name_** Jessica** _and her lover _**Gregory**_ who despise all Tranformers for his scar during his battle with Megatron. They also discover some _**red spore**_ that cause everyone who's infected by it to destroy each other, Jessica was later injured when the Terrorcons attacked their lab looking for some _**new alloy**_, Gregory and Jessica's father both seeking revenge on all Transformers use Optimus Prime as trap which in turn infected most of the Autobots and the Decepticons with the red spore. Rodimus asked _**Sky Lynx**_ to find a Quintessons knowing they can restore Optimus Prime moments before getting infected, Sky Lynx was able to retrieve a Quintesson who was being chased by infected _**Sharkticons**_, resurrecting Optimus Prime was successful on doing so. Optimus Prime suggested that the only way to end the red spore is the Matrix but to avoid getting infected Optimus and his Autobots travel to _**Charr**_ to coat himself with the alloy and made an uneasy alliance with Galvatron which Optimus knew was Megatron. Optimus was able to retrieve the Matrix from an infected Rodimus Prime and went into the Matrix in hopes on finding a cure to the red spore, first he ask _**Alpha Trion**_ for help but said he knows nothing of it, Optimus learn the only way to fight such madness is with wisdom, eventually Optimus Prime use that wisdom to cure everyone in the universe but the Matrix was empty as Optimus Prime returns as Autobot leader and Galvatron has ordered a cease fire from now on.

XXX

Transformers Headmasters

A full year after Optimus Prime's resurrection and the destruction of the red spore, the Decepticons attack Cybertron again in order to seize the _**mega computer**_ with a little help from their _**Headmaster**_ allies led by _**Scorpinok**_ but the Autobots had their own Headmasters led by _**Fortress Maximus**_. On Earth the 6 changer name _**Sixshot**_ attacks the Autobots there but Ultra Magnus repels Sixshot and his forces.

On Cybertron the Decepticons are winning until the Autobot Headmaster arrives to save the day, but soon Cybertron was going to self-destruct. Fortress Maximus's head name _**Cerebros**_ explains that he and his followers where one of the Cybertronians who left Cybertron during the beginning of the war, they later settled on a planet called _**Master**_. A year later the 3 Headmasters _**Weirdwolf**_, _**Mindwipe**_ and _**Skullcruncher**_ defected to the Decepticons after meeting _**Zarak**_ who was Scorpinok's head. The Headmasters later joined up with Optimus Prime on preventing Cybetron's destruction in the _**Vector Sigma**_ while Hod Rod found the Matrix, in the end thanks to Alpha Trion the Matrix has been restored and Hot Rod becomes Rodimus Prime once again and defeats Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and their Headmasters, but Optimus Prime sacrifices his life by merging himself with Vector Sigma in order prevent Cybertron's destruction. Optimus said that Rodimus Prime will lead the Autobots once more against the Decepticons while he and the others mourn their loss.

Rodimus Prime continues to lead the Autobots against Decepticons even battling and helping other alien worlds, Zarak later destroys Cybertron with a bomb because Galvatron will exile him once he has the _**Cybertonuron** _and he will never have his revenge on Cerebros. After Cybetron's destruction Rodimus Prime along with Kup and Blurr left the war in search of a new home leaving Cerebros in command.

Many years of fighting the Autobots defeats Galvatron by crushing him into an iceburg leaving Zarak/Scorpinok in command only for the rest of the war.

XXX

Transformers Masterforce, Victory, Zone _**(Notes: I will put in whatever knowledge I have on these 3)**_

In _**Masterforce**_ on Earth in the year 2011 a new breed of Decepticons called _**Pretenders**_, new Headmasters and _**Godmasters/Powermasters**_ including a rebuild Scorpinok name_** Black Zarak** _under the command of _**Devil Z**_ in attempt to created the perfect lifeforms and finish what the originally Decepticons started, but Autobots have their own Pretenders and Godmasters/Powermasters to defend Earth, that includes a new batch of Headmasters. Devil Z's objective is to merge humans with the _**Transtector**_ which is for the Godmasters/Powermasters like _**Overlord**_ who was 2 humans name_** Giga** _and _**Mega**_, the 2 humans later betrays Devil Z due to the fact that he hates humans although Giga and Mega are proud of their human heritage, their attempt to kill Devil Z fails and Overlord was later granted a spark making him a living being or living Cybertronian but after _**God Ginrai/Apex Prime**_ killed Devil Z, Overlord and the remaining Decepticon left the Earth believing their is no point on fighting anymore.

In _**Victory**_ after the Autobots under the command of _**Star Saber**_ and their alien allies forms the _**Galactic Peace Alliance** _another group of Decepticons led by _**Deathsaurus**_ with the same attention on galactic domination attacks Earth. God Ginrai who was badly injured while aiding Star Saber against Deathsaurus was later reformed into _**Victory Leo** _who can transform into a _**Lion**_ and _**Space Ship**_. During the final battle Star Saber now name _**Victory Saber**_ thanks to combining with Victory Leo defeats Deathsaurus and stop his fortress from destroying the Earth, the only Deceptions who are around and staying on Earth is the _**Dinoforce**_ since they prefer normal lives.

In _**Zone**_ an alien being name _**Violenjiger**_ commands his _**9 Decepticons**_ Generals to acquire _**Zone Energy**_ in order to retrieve _**Zodiac**_, the 9 Decepticon General are mostly the former combiners,_** Devastator**_, _**Menasor**_, _**Bruticus**_, _**Predaking**_, _**Abominus** _and _**King Poseidon**_ while the non-combiners is _**Overlord**_, _**Black Zarak**_ and _**Trypticon**_. Victory Saber who was still the leader of Autobots later step down and gave the leadership to Powermasters _**Dai Atlas**_ and _**Sonic Bomber**_ after they defeat King Poseidon, Trypticon and Predaking. Dai Atlas and the Autobots would later defeat the rest of the Decepticons and Violenjiger a year later.

XXX

Transformers Battlestars or Return of Convoy/Optimus Prime _**(Notes: I have little knowledge about this since it was just a Manga Comic)**_

After _**Violenjiger's**_ defeat another alien name _**Dark Nova** _appears and begins his conquest against the Autobots with a little help from his foot soldiers, the _**Galaman Troopers**_. Dark Nova first started by bringing back the long dead _**Optimus Prime**_ by making him_** False Convoy/Optimus Prime**_ to attack the Autobots knowing they wouldn't even try to harm their great leader. They were able to subdue False Convoy/Optimus Prime and was able to resurrect him again but with the use of the Zodiac and make him _**Star Convoy/Optimus Prime**_ to combat Dark Nova.

With Star Convoy/Optimus Prime becoming a big problem for Dark Nova he seek out _**Megatron's**_ aid. Megatron who was upgraded into _**Galvatron**_ was still buried and offline beneath the ice was later recovered and reformed into _**Super Megatron**_ who can transform into a _**Jet-Like Gun**_ and a _**Tank** _to battle Star Convoy/Optimus Prime. Megatron would later be upgraded into _**Ultra Megatron**_ then fused together with Dark Nova before being destroyed by the Autobots and thus freeing Megatron.

After this Optimus Prime and Megatron were both downgraded into original G1 forms and started a new day of peace as Cybertron is restored. _**(Notes: This version of mine, Cybertron is been rebuild after the events in Battlestars.)**_

XXX

Beast Wars Season 1

In a near future, both Autobots and Decepticons were upgraded into their descendants, the _**Maximals**_ and _**Predacons**_. However the relic called the _**Golden Disc**_ was stolen by the Predacon leader _**Megatron**_, before he and his crew inside the starship called _**Darksyde**_ fled from Cybertron in search of Energon to power up their galactic conquest. But the Maximal starship _**Axalon**_ commanded by _**Optimus Primal**_ followed them to _**Prehistoric Earth**_ where both sides crashes there.

After the crash both sides chooses their alternate modes to be _**Animals**_, _**Insects**_, _**Arachnids**_ and _**Prehistoric creatures/Dinosaurs** _because of the Energon radiations. After their first battle the Maximals encounters _**Dinobot**_ who transforms into a _**Velociraptor**_ who wants to fight Optimus Primal for leadership of the Maximals, it later revealed Dinobot hand the _**C****ode of Honor**_ which means Dinobot wants the battle to be fought in a fair fight not unfair. The fight came into a stalemate due to the Predacon's interference, so Dinobot joins the team as second in command.

After the battle for the Energon which was later destroyed in the process the battle was known as _**Beast Wars**_, but the Maximals has another enemy called the _**Vok**_ who was experimenting on the Earth. 2 new Maximals to join the team is _**Tigatron**_ and _**Airazor**_ and the 2 new Predacons is _**Blackarachnia**_ and _**Inferno**_. Sometime when the device that's shielded the Axalon from Energon radiation was stolen Optimus, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox and Dinobot had to spend time in their beast mode, after having nightmares in their sleep some programming block causes their beast modes to take over because they never learn how to adapt to both beast mode and robot mode while the Predacons hunt them. Tigatron who spend so much time in the wild have learn how adapt to both robot mode and beast mode and avoid falling victim to this programming block and help the Maximals return to their normal selves while Airazor retrieves the devices. They did encounter the ghost of _**Starscream**_ who possessed _**Waspinator**_ but was later freed afterwords.

Later on the Vok who were going to communicate with Optimus Primal took the form of one who all Transformers grew to fear and respect due to the fact they have no fiscal form that Optimus can comprehend. The Vok took the form of _**Unicron's**_ decapitated head who warned Optimus Primal that they will destroy all Cybertronians due to all the damage on their experiment on Earth, the Vok unleashed their _**Planet Buster**_ which was later destroyed by a flying stasis pod with Optimus Primal along with it after getting trap inside when Megatron remotely sealed it shut.

Season 2

After this a _**quantum surge**_ hits the Earth and given all Maximals and Predacons who were caught in it a new _**Transmetal**_ appearances, their beast modes also have a vehicle mode as well. 2 new Predacons and Maximals who later join after Optimus Primal's return is _**Silverbolt**_ and _**Quickstrike**_ who are know as the _**Fuzors**_ which means 2 beast modes fuses together. The Maximals was nearly defeated until a knew Transmetal Optimus Primal returns and defeats them all, Silverbolt later joins the team after not liking how the Predacons work.

The new phase of Beast Wars continues but at the same period they encounter more Vok weapons like some strange plant like fortress that took Tigatron and Airazor into space, but thankfully the Maximals were able to destroy it along with the _**Alien Golden Disk**_ before Megatron can take it to Cybertron. Another new Predacon to join the team is _**Rampage**_ who transform into a_** King Grab**_ and _**Tank-like Vehicle**_, but half of his spark was taken by Megatron and use as a way to tortured Rampage.

Dinobot made his heroic last stand to save the _**Prehistoric Humans**_ from Megatron and his Predacons who plans to prevent Humanity's role on helping the Autobots win the Great War against the Decepticons and destroys the _**Golden Disk**_, after his death his spark joins the Matrix and all of the Maximals honors his sacrifice for saving all of the Prehistoric Humans. Next the transwarp waves hits a Predacon Station which the _**Tripredacus Council**_ sends out _**Ravage**_ to arrest Megatron, he succeeded on doing so by helping the Maximals.

Before he can eliminate Megatron he ask if even wonder why he stole the Golden Disk in the first place. Ravage responded that Megatron was looking for Energon originally, but Megatron reveals that was only a bonus and the real agenda to that is the Golden Disk was launch into space just as the war between the Autobots and Decepticons began on Earth. Megatron himself found a recorded messages on the Golden Disk left by the Decepticon Megatron which implies the Decepticons may have lost the Great War against the Autobots but there is still a way for them to win thanks the creation of _**Transwarp technology**_.

This revelation causes Ravage turn against the Maximals but he himself was destroyed thanks to Rapttrap's bombs. Eventually the _**Ark**_ were both Autobots and Decepticons are still in deep stasis was found and Megatron badly damages Optimus Prime which in turn creates a time storm.

Season 3

Megatron's plans was short lived as the Maximals with Blackarachnia now by their side due Silverbolt falling in love with her was able to repair Optimus Prime and prevent the time storm from moving any further, at the same time Optimus Primal was able to gain a new upgrade making him _**Optimal Optimus**_ and 2 new vehicle modes. The Maximals made a new base next to the Ark after their old Axalon base was destroyed leaving only the bridge.

A new Maximal to join the team is_** Dephcharge** _who can transform into a _**Manta Ray**_, but his not that willing to join them because he wanted Rampage dead for the destruction of 1 colony. Megatron with the use of alien technology was able to get a _**Dinobot** _who is a _**Transmetal 2** _but a clone and not the same Dinobot the Maximals once knew due to the fact that this Dinobot clone doesn't have Dinobot's Code of Honor. Cheetor who was caught in the machine ended up gaining a new Transmetal 2 body as well, Blackarachnia too gain a Transmetal body as well.

Megatron gain a new Transmetal body after he snags the Decepticon Megatron's spark and thrown in the lava by a traitorous Tarantulus who wants to destroy both Autobots and Decepticons due to the fact that he and the Tripredacus Council have different origins but was his attempt to kill Megatron failed when he rose up from the lava in a new beast mode which is a _**Dragon**_. Tarantulus plans was a complete failure because he himself as well as the Vok was destroyed when he attempts to removed them from a fused Airazor and Tigatron who was now _**Tigerhawk**_, at the same time the Predacon base Darksyde was destroyed when Tigahawk landed.

The final phase is Megatron with Dinobot was able to locate the Decepticon Ship _**Nemesis**_ and have it reactivated, Dephcharge and Tigerhawk died destroying Rampage and trying to stop the Nemesis. As for Dinobot he was some how infused with the original Dinobot's spirit which in turn gave him a sense of honor in him, he secretly aids the Maximals on finding the _**Autobot Shuttle**_ from within the Ark, in the end the Nemesis crash when the Autobot Shuttle rams into the bridge and Dinobot sacrifice himself as the Maximals honor him like the original, Megatron is strap from the top of the shuttle as the make their voyage back to Cybertron.

_**Waspinator**_ who was left behind is worshiped by the Prehistoric Humans, before leaving Optimus returns the spark back to the Decepticon Megatron and thus everything is as it is, at last.

XXX

Beast Machines

During the voyage back to Cybertron from Prehistoric Earth, they some how hit time disturbance causing _**Megatron**_ to break free from his retrains and ended up get sucked into the wormhole. Unknown to the Maximals, Megatron got to Cybertron before they did and became it's ruler and creates his army of sparkless and mindless Transformers called _**Vehicons.**_ After the Maximals arrived, he then shot them down scattering all of them, _**Optimus Primal**_, _**Cheetor**_, _**Rattrap**_ and _**Blackarachnia**_ ended up losing their _**Transmetal**_ forms due to some virus but they ended up getting amnesia and unable to transform,_** Rhinox**_ and _**Silverbolt**_ ended up easily getting capture due to never being upgraded.

After outrunning the Vehicons, the surviving Maximals head underground because Optimus knows something has been calling out to him and helped him find the others. Along the way they manage to find previous _**Cybertronians Civilization**_, then they found the _**Oracle**_ who gave them new _**Techno-Organic**_ bodies, despite that they still cannot transform because this isn't about command code or onboard computers anymore. Luckily Optimus Primal was able to Transform with the Oracle's help, Optimus tells the Maximals that he will teach them how to Transform like him, meanwhile Megatron discover's their presences.

While training, Cheetor and Blackarachnia were able to Transform after finding the balance withing them, except for Rattrap who was too stubborn and desperate on wanting to transform. While searching for a new base Cheetor and Blackarachnia discover the population is no where to be seen and all data records are deleted. After defeating some Vehicons they deduce the virus may be the cause of missing population, so they head for the council citadel and there Optimus alone encounters Megatron who tells him that the Maximals lost the Beast Wars. It also turns out Megatron has a weakness whenever Megatron loses control of his emotions he uncontrollably Transform into his old scared _**Transmetal 2 Dragon**_ mode.

Megatron later use the sparks of Rhinox, Silverbolt and Waspinator to give minds to 3 Vehicons name _**Tankor**_, _**Jetstorm**_ and _**Thrust**_ after many of his Vehicons suffered massive defeats at the hands of the Maximals. A new Maximal name _**Nightscream**_ later joins the team and he explains what Megatron did but only what he knows. The Maximals later learns of their old friends Rhinox and Silverbolt and later Wapinator are the 3 Vehicon Generals but there's been a change in Rhinox due to being inside Tankor. At the same period the Maximals were able to learn what happened to them before getting infected by the virus thanks to Rattrap hacking into a Vehicon drone.

Eventually Optimus and Megatron use both the _**Key to Vector Sigma** _and the_** Plasma Energy Chamber**_ that caused both of them to get destroyed including Rhinox/Tankor, but only Optimus was restored. Silverbolt was later restored, they meet _**Noble/Savage**_ who is a _**Beast Changer Transformer** _who later dies battling Megatron, the final Maximal to join the team is _**Botanica**_ who Transforms into a _**plant**_. Megatron also creates 2 new Vehicon Generals, _**Obsidian**_ and _**Strika** _which the Maximals defeat by shooting them up into space.

The final battle begins with Optimus Primal encountering Megatron using his Optimal Optimus body, as Megatron begins to collect all the sparks Optimus was still able to defeats him even sacrificing himself to created a_** Techno-Organic Cybertron**_ and all Cybertronians were given Techno-Organic bodies. Waspinator on the other hand was made into a Techno-Organic Wasp but his head still Thrust.

XXX

BW Second, Neo _**(I will fill what I know of these 2 Japanese Beast Wars)**_

Long after _**Optimus Primal's**_ adventure in Cybertron and became a _**Legendary Maximal Leader**_ for everyone to remember a second Beast Wars starts on planet _**Gaia**_ which is actually a future _**Earth**_. The new Maximals are led by _**Lio Convoy**_ who transforms into a _**W****hite Lion**_ and the new Predacons are led by _**Galvatron**_ who transforms into a _**Dragon**_ and _**Drill Tank**_. The Predacons have Vehicle Modes rather than Beast Modes but those who were upgraded have cybernetic Beast Modes, Optimus Primal did join the team after a strange Transwarp device was found which the Predacons use first to summon _**Majin Zarak**_ who transform into a _**Aircraft Carrier**_, after the battle is done Optimus returns to his timeline but noted to the new Maximals that time should never be messed with time ever again. Gaia also has a odd energy called the _**Angolmois Energy**_ that is actually what gave life to the long destroyed _**Unicron**_.

In _**Beast Wars Neo**_, the new Maximals is led by _**Big Convoy**_ who transforms into a _**Mammoth**_ and the Predacons are led by **_Magmatron_** who transform into a _**Gigantosaurus**_, _**Elasmosaurus**_ and _**Quetzacoatlus**_ on being part of his body. Their battle briefly started on Gaia again where they discovered the recorded message left _**Lio Convoy**_ showing how he met his end, the battles continues elsewhere in other planets. The final battle was against _**Unicron**_, long after his destruction at the hands of the _**Matrix of Leadership**_ used by _**Rodimus Prime**_ his life force which is the Angolmois Energy landed and sealed on Gaia which was Earth in the past and the destruction of Galvatron's battle fortress eventually revives his consciousness. Unicron seeking his resurrection he creates the _**Blendtrons**_, _**Drancon**_, _**Elpha**_ and _**Rartorata** _who proceeds on gathering the Angolmois Energy, Unicron then possesses the lifeless body of Galvatron as temporary host until he make Cybertron his new body like he planned before during the Great War. Ultimately he meets his final demise thanks to Lio Convoy's help and Big Convoy was able to destroy him for good along with Galvatron's lifeless body. The last thing that both Maximals and Predacons new and old need to do before it's time to celebrate is just one last battle with Magmatron and his Predacons.

XXX

Gundam Seed _**(A different Alternate take following up after all the events of the Transformers G1 and Beast Wars)**_

More than millennia, what was once _**Gaia**_ is now _**Earth**_ again and the Calendar is know as _**Cosmic Era**_, all of humanity later still remember the _**Cybertronians**_ but choose to forget them now because they never saw them ever again, plus despite the creations of interstellar travel they forgot where _**Cybertron**_ is located. Humanity genetically creates these super humans called _**Coordinators**_ who have the ability to be immune to all kinds of illness.

Unfortunately they are driven into space by their jealous counterparts, the _**Naturals**_ who dwell on Earth, as well as a Xenophobic terrorist called _**Blue Cosmos**_ who seeks the Coordinator's extinctions for the _**"Preservation of our Pure Blue World."**_ Eventually, war arrives between the 3 factions, the _**Earth Alliance**_, the space military _**Zaft**_ and the neutral faction of the _**Orb Union**_. The war was known as the _**Bloody Valentine War**_, during the early stages of the war the Earth Alliances where out match by Zaft's new weapons which are mechs called _**Mobile Suit**_ but in time the Earth Alliance and Orb responded with their own Mobile Suits. These mechs became the key to military dominance.

What all sides are unaware of is the Cybertronians return, but it's the_** Decepticons**_ led by _**Galvatron**_, plus a resurgences _**Unicron**_. The _**Autobots**_ are absence from now on, it's time go on without them.

**End**

**Usually the G1 was series would followed up to the events of Beast Wars, Beast Machines and Transformers Universe, but the events in Beast Second and Beast Wars Neo which takes place after Beast Machines which was said in wikia may have been a different route.**

**G1 only to Season 3 follows up to the Japanese Headmasters, Masterforce, Victory, Zone to Battlestars follows up to G2 is also a different route.**

**Plus these events will take place long after Kira Yamato acquired his Freedom Gundam.**


	2. Human Transformers

**Human Transformers**

**Not a chapter, just who and which Transformer that the Gundam Seed humans will become.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**Orb Union**

Kira Yamato-Nova Prime/Nemesis Prime (G1/Cybertronian Semi-Trailer Truck)

Athrun Zala-Black Zarak (G1 Masterforce/Scorpion/City)

Lacus Clyne-Mistress of Flame (G1 Combine Wars/Cybertronian VTOL Jet) _**(Notes: Mistress of Flame was never seen in Vehicle Mode, so I'll say her Vehicle Mode is the same Cybertronian VTOL Jet like Windblade.)**_

Cagalli Yula Athha-Sideways (Armada/Cybetronian Motorcyle) _**(Notes: Sideways is really a male but in this Fanfic, Cagalli can be his other head since he has 2 Mini-Cons for his head.) **_

Miriallia Haw-Megaempress (G1/Rosenbauer Panther 6X6)

XXX

**Zaft**

Shinn Asuka-Ultra Magnus (Robots in Disguise 2001/Car Carrier)

Lunamaria Hawke-Windblade (G1 Combine Wars/Cybertronian VTOL Jet)

Rey Za Burrel-Spinster (G1/AH-64 Apache Helicopter)

Rau Le Creuset-Super Megatron (G1 Battlestars/Cybertronian Jet/Tank)

XXX

**Earth Alliance/Blue Cosmos/Logos**

Muruta Azrael-Hydra (G1 Masterforce/Panavia Tornado ADV Jet)

Djibril-Overlord (G1 Masterforce/SR-71 Blackbird/M1 Abrams Tank)

Mu La Flaga/Neo Noanoke-Buster (G1 Masterforce/F-16 Falcon Jet)

Flay Allster-Thunderblast (Cybertron/Speedboat)

XXX

**Heralds of Unicron**

Kira Yamato-Nova Prime/Nemesis Prime (G1/Cybertronian Semi-Trailer Truck) _**(Notes: Kira Yamato is Nemesis Prime while serving Unicron, but is Nova Prime when he breaks free of his control.)**_

Tolle Koenig-Windsheer (Universe/YF-22 Raptor Jet)

Nicol Amalfi-Acid Storm (G1/F-15 Eagle Jet)


	3. Battle of Orb

**Battle of Orb**

**The Decepticons led by Galvatron returns and attacks Orb.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Galvatron POV

"We Cybertronians have return, but it's us the Decepticons while the Autobots are absent and all of humanity will have who are still continuing the Bloody Valentine War will have to fight on without their help. We will target Orb, the reason why is because Orb's Military isn't that superior comparing to Zaft and the Earth Alliances Military might since those 2 have various Mobile Suits while Orb only has a has 1 army of Mobile Suits in their disposal."

"My name is Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons but I am not Megatron in the past, I'm just separated Cybertronian who goes by that name."

End of POV

XXX

Orb

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Strike Rouge, heading out!"

Cosmic Era 73, the Bloody Valentine War that Zaft, the Earth Alliances and Orb are still fighting continues, but their long war will enter a new turn with the return of the Cybertronian. Unfortunately it's the Decepticons who are returning and the Autobots are absent, humanity will have to fight on without them, in the meantime the Decepticon ship known as the Nemesis just came out from the space bridge and en route to Orb. Cagalli Yula Athha who was nearby on patrol in her MBF-02+ AQM/E-X01 Strike Rouge spots them and can't believed her eyes.

"No it couldn't be, the Decepticons! But how?!" Cagalli open fires at the Nemesis as the hangar bay opens and hits Starscream, the Decepticons return fire as all of them transform into aircraft and fly to Orb.

"Attack!" Galvatron leading the group ordered than shoots at Cagalli who moves out of the way, Blitzwing transforms to robot mode and lands with Shrapnel flying by.

"Come on down Human Orb!" Blitzwing transforms into his Type-74 Tank and shoots at Cagalli but she deflects the shot with her with her shield causing Sharpnel to be hit by it and crashing into Blitzwing.

_"Cagalli you better get back to the city right now"_, Lacus said to her on the radio.

"I'll be there Lacus and tell someone to call Kira in space", Cagalli quickly flies her MBF-02+ AQM/E-X01 Strike Rouge back to the city where it's under siege by the Decepticons.

XXX

Orb

_"Attention all hands Orb is under attack by the Decepticons, all hands prepare for battle!"_ The voice of Uzumi Nara Athha said to a loud speaker telling all of the forces of Orb to prepare to defend their home country from the Decepticons.

Next Starscream in his F-15 Eagle Jet shoots at several Aegis-Class Battleshipa and Kuraomikami-Class Destroyers destroying or sinking them, even blowing several MBF-M1 Astrays in his path. Starscream was then fended off by Athrun Zala in his Justice Gundam. Elsewhere as Orb's auto defenses are activated and shoots at the Decepticon invaders, Galvatron shoots at several Orb Troopers at a close hangar door after destroying 2 MBF-M1 Astrays and several Missile Trucks. Galvatron turns to his troops to breach those doors since blasting isn't working.

"Breach their defenses!" The Insecticons, Shrapnel, Kickback and Bombshell in their Stag Beetle, Rhino Beetle and Grasshopper mode proceed on breaking the door by eating it apart.

"Delicious hey Shrapneley?" Kickback ask Shrapnel if it is.

"A little heavier on the electrons, electrons", Shrapnel replied to Kickback.

"Oh no you don't Insections!" Cagalli who sees them tackles both Kickback and Bombshell then grabs Shrapnel and toss him aside.

XXX

Orb is eventually is under heavy attack by the Decepticon invaders, Dearka Elsman in his GAT-X103 Buster Gundam open fire at Decepticons in the skies like an AA Gun until Construction Bonecrusher shoots at him causing his Buster Gundam to topple over. At least Dearka was unharmed when his Buster Gundam topple over after being hit.

"Woah, now that must of hurt", Dearka said to himself until Miriallia Haw appears in a channel screen.

"What is it Miria?"

_"Dearka return to the cover the Archangel as we make contact with Kira."_

"Alright I'm on my way", Dearka controls his Buster Gundam to stand up and flies to the Archangel who got started on making contact with Kira, unfortunately Galvatron who was helping his fellow Decepticons against Orb Forces caught a sound of it.

"Soundwave, stop that transmission!"

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat eject, operation interference", Soundwave ejects 4 Cassette who eventually lands on the Archangel whom Dearka is defending.

"Where we crash the show, then we crash the nuts inside!" Rumble said as he and his fellow Cassettes lunges at Dearka who's in their path, they started clinging on his Buster Gundam as he tries to fight them off.

"Did you think you got through to Kira?" Murrue Ramius ask if Miria got through.

"I hope so because if I didn't then where all dead."

XXX

The battle on Orb continues as Mu La Flaga now piloting the old Strike Gundam shoots and take cover from Decepticon fire. Meanwhile the Archangel tries to set it's laser cannons so they beat the Decepticons with that kind of fire power while they await Kira's arrival. The Decepticons lands in a pile of scrapped MBF-M1 Astrays, Linear Tanks, Missile Trucks and Helis.

"Constructicons, merge into Devastator!" The Constructicons Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scavenger merge together to form Devastator.

"Captain Ramius look", Sai said pointing to the direction where the Constructions are merging.

"Devastator!" Murrue Ramius said as the Constructicons complete their merging.

"Prepare for extermination!" Devastator proceed on smashing a large hangar housing more MBF-M1 Astrays.

"Fire!" The Archangel shoots it's beam cannon at Devastator, despite the direct hit that didn't faze him so they Archangel shoots at the smaller Decepticons as Devastator rips out the hangar and throws it at the Archangel trashing the right side beam cannon.

XXX

More Orb forces with Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka and Mu keep up the battle that lasted all night and continues in the very next day. All of Orb's defense is now broken leaving only the Mobile Suits as it's only defense. At least all of the civilians where place into shelters while the Orb Military battles the Decepticons and try to fend them off.

"Their defenses are broken, let the slaughter begin!" Galvatron watches as Devastator finally enters the hangar but spots Kira arriving in his Freedom Gundam with some help.

"Alright Mayuri and Juri let's go!" Asagi and her fellow Astray girls proceed on attacking Devastator.

Devastator who saw them coming at him kicks Asagi off, he grabs Mayuri who was shooting at him then throws her away. Juri then use her MBF-M1 Astray's speed to ram Devastator slamming into a wall before pulling away.

"Galvatron must be stopped, not matter the cost and I will save Orb and the Universe from him", Kira said some familiar words said by Optimus Prime before pushing forward in pursuit of Galvatron

XXX

_**(The Touch song playing)**_

Galvatron pushes forward with Soundwave, Thundercracker, Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, Shrapnel, Kickback and Blitzwing. Thrust, Shrapnel and Blitzwing stop in their tracks the moment the saw Kira coming, he rams his Freedom Gundam at Thrust sending him flying, tackles Shrapnel and nearly rams Blitzwing who lifts off into the air. The other Decepticons shoots at Kira who use his Freedom Gundam's Shield to avoid any damage, lifts off into the air and shoots Ramjet, Thundercracker, Soundwave, Kickback and Dirge before confronting Galvatron himself.

"Kira Yamato, pilot of the Freedom Gundam and hero."

"1 shall stand, 1 shall fall", Kira mimics another quote said by Optimus Prime.

"Inspired by Optimus Prime are you?"

"Oh yes I am Galvatron."

"Well then I will crush you with my bare hands!" Galvatron then lunges and tackles Kira.

XXX

"Kira I'm coming to help you", Cagalli makes his way to help Kira.

XXX

Galvatron gets tackled into a wall, he grabs a spike and throws it impaling the Freedom Gundam's abdomen in the right side, Galvatron then shoots at Kira but missed and Kira runs up to him and punches him on the face. As Kira pulls the spike out as Galvatron slices the hole with an Energy Sword and Kira pulls back a bit, Galvatron lifts off into the air but Kira punches him the face when he lunges at him, Galvatron on the ground tries to trip him but miss and jump kicks him and grabs into Kira.

"I'll rip out that head of your Freedom Gundam!" But Kira overpowers him and throws him, after that Kira grabs the Beam Gun of the Freedom Gundam.

"No more Kira, grant me mercy I beg of you!" Galvatron who notice that he still has shoulder cannon attempts to stall Kira so he can shoot him down.

"Mercy right now Galvatron?"

"No you don't Galvatron!" Cagalli who saw that jumps into Galvatron.

"Out of the way Cagalli!" But Galvatron use Cagalli as a shield and shoots at Kira directly at the Freedom Gundam's right side abdomen.

"Fall! FALL!" Galvatron shoots 2 more times and until the Freedom Gundams goes down, Galvatron toss Cagalli aside and approaches him.

"I've been waiting for this, it's over Kira", but this was cut short.

"NEVER!" Kira knocks Galvatron off the edge with both his Freedom's fist before his Freedom Gundam falls on it's knees and goes offline due to heavy damage it sustained from the battle against Galvatron.

"Kira, I'm sorry", Cagalli apologies to him for what happened.

XXX

"How do you feel Lord Galvatron?" Starscream ask as Galvatron stands up.

"It's only just begun Starscream, Astrotrain transform and get us back to the Nemesis!"

Astrotrain transforms into his JNR Class D62 Steam Locomotive Train as all the Decepticons get inside Astrotrain, Skywarp somehow has Miriallia who was injured in his hands bring her along as Orb forces continues to shoot at them. No one said anything about what Skywarp is doing with Miriallia but believe he has other ideas for her.

"Astrotrain take off", Astrotrain transforms into his Space Shuttle and flies into space back to the Nemesis.

**End**

**Notes this Galvatron has the same Cybertronian Cannon mode but this is not Megatron, this version is just a separate character just like in the comics which is the IDW Publishing G1 Comic. Plus I liked the Battle of Autobot City so I made the Battle of Orb somewhat like it.**

**The Autobots will only be featured during the Seed Destiny Era.**

**In this Fanfic, Kira Yamato is inspired by Optimus Prime and wants to be like him.**


	4. New Heralds of Unicron

**New Heralds of Unicron**

**Kira and 2 familiar faces meets Unicron and reformed to be his Heralds.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

_**"We interrupt this program for a special announcement, the Cybertronians have returned, but it's the Decepticons and the Autobots are absent. The Bloody Valentine War that the Earth Alliances, Zaft and Orb enters a new turn after the attack on Orb caused by the Decepticons."**_ All over on Earth, colonize, military space stations and the PLANTs watch the news of the Decepticons attack Orb.

XXX

Battle of Orb Aftermath

Well everyone in Orb where able to have time to recover from the battle against the Decepticons and it will take time to fix all the damage caused by them. In the meantime Kira Yamato is overlooking the crew of the Archangel repairing his heavily damaged Freedom Gundam.

"Can they really repair it?"

"Or course they can Kira", Lacus said holding his hand.

"Well Lacus they better get it fix soon because I'm going after Galvatron and his Decepticons", when he said that Lacus and Cagalli ask him this.

"Why exactly are you doing that Kira?"

"I can still destroy them while they are beaten", Kira speaks his reasons on wanting to go after the Decepticons.

Little did anyone know that Laserbeak was watching and spying on them, Laserbeak leaves the Archangel and heads back to the Nemesis waiting for him. Knowing that Kira will be coming for them the Decepticons might be laying a trap for him.

XXX

Nemesis

"Laserbeak returns Galvatron", Shockwave said after Laserbeak enters the Nemesis.

"Welcome back Laserbeak, unlike some of my other Decepticon warriors you never failed me", Galvatron said to Laserbeak who stands on his wrist then looks at Starscream.

"Soundwave, play back Laserbeak's spy beams."

"As you command Galvatron", Laserbeak transforms into his Cassette enters Soundwave who transforms into his Micro Cassette Recorder.

_**"Well Lacus they better get it fix soon because I'm going after Galvatron and his Decepticons"**_, the Decepticons listen to all of what Laserbeak have recorded.

_**"Why exactly are you doing that Kira?"**_

_**"I can still destroy them while they are beaten."**_

"More than you imagine Kira", Galvatron plans to lure Kira into a trap.

"Soundwave is the flamethrower of the Nemesis ready?"

"Yes Galvatron."

"Good, do not pull the Nemesis away from Earth just yet, we await Kira's arrival", Galvatron then turns to Skywarp.

"Skywarp how is Miriallia doing since you brought her along with us?"

"She's doing very fine now that she is one of use and a new name, Megaempress", Skywarp answer as Miriallia now a Cybertronian Decepticon name Megaempress walks up from behind him.

"Impressive Skywarp, vehicle mode?"

"It's Rosenbauer Panther 6X6", Skywarp tells Galvatron what Megaempress's vehicle mode.

"I like to ask how did you turn Miriallia into a Cybertronian?" Galvatron ask how did he do it.

"Yes tell us Skywarp", Thundercracker said as the rest of the crew of the Nemesis steps in to know how he did it.

"All I did is get Miriallia to drink Energon then put her into a stasis pod _**(Transformers Robots in Disguise 2001)** _scanned for a vehicle and there you have it", Skywarp tells them everything he knows on how he made Miriallia into a Cybertronian.

XXX

13 Hours Later

_"Your clear to go Freedom."_

"Kira Yamato, Freedom lets do this", Kira in his Freedom Gundam launches from the Archangel and into space to go after the Decepticons not knowing that he's being lured into a trap set by them as he enters the atmosphere.

"Okay let's finish this Galvatron", Kira said as he sees the Nemesis in front of him.

_"Yes let's finish this, Kira Yamato"_, Galvatron said on the radio.

_"Oh no Kira get out of there your being lured into a trap!"_ Lacus back in the Archangel warns Kira.

Too late the flamethrower from the Nemesis fires at Kira he use his Freedom Gundam's shield to block the flamethrower. Unfortunately the flamethrower was very powerful it broke through the shield and starts to burn the Freedom Gundam away as Kira screams in pain of the intense heat, then the Freedom Gundam explodes taking Kira with it, the last thing that happens is the Decepticons are dumping the bodies Tolle Koenig and Nicol Amalfi out into space.

XXX

Archangel

"Oh Kira", Lacus fell down on her knees and started crying believing Kira is dead, many of those who knew Kira mourned their loss, Cagalli cries with Lacus already being told the Kira is her older brother.

"What are we going to do now without Kira?" Mu ask what are they going do now without Kira who is now presumed dead.

"We will fight on without him and the Autobots", Athrun said what they will do without Kira or the Autobots aid.

XXX

Meanwhile in somewhere in space Kira who apparently survived his demise and the destruction of his Freedom Gundam is left adrift in space in the brink of dying alongside with Tolle and Nicol. Eventually they drifted into of none other than a resurgences Unicron in planet mode who eventually gets Kira's attention.

"Welcome Kira Yamato", Kira was blown after Unicron spoke to him, luckily Kira was able to grab on to one of Unicron's claws.

"Unicron!" Kira said after recognizing him.

"I have summon you here for a purpose."

"You said the same thing to Megatron a long time ago before you reformed him and his Decepticons into Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps", Kira mentions those words that Unicron said a long time ago.

"Yes I did, now I want new Heralds to serve me", Unicron implies that Kira, Nicol and Tolle will be his new Heralds.

"Absolutely not Unicron, I'm not an evil being like you", Kira refuses to be evil like Unicron.

"Oh but I have other ways on making you my Heralds", Unicron proceeds on reforming Kira, Nicol and Tolle.

"RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Kira screams as the power of Unicron begins to change him, first off is Kira's human skeleton being shown then a new metal Cybertronian body.

"Behold, Nemesis Prime", Unicron completes Kira's reformation and new identity, Nemesis Prime.

"And these shall your minions", Unicron then proceeds on reformatting Nicol and Tolle.

"Acid Storm", Nicol gets reformed Acid Storm who resembles the Decepticon F-15 Seekers.

"Windsheer", lastly Tolle gets reform into Windsheer, then both Acid Storm and Windsheer transforms into their YF-22 Raptor and F-15 Eagle Jet.

"And this Shark, shall be your ship", Unicron gives Nemesis Prime a starship that resembles a Great White Shark with it's mouth open.

"Lastly you contain a Matrix of Leadership which I call the Dead Matrix", Nemesis Prime opens his chest revealing the Dead Matrix _**(Transformers Universe)**_.

"I will kill off everyone that's closed to Kira Yamato", Nemesis Prime spoke in Kira's voice but with a metallic tone as he enters his Shark Ship with Acid Storm and Windsheer.

**End**

**Kira will be Nemesis Prime for the moment but will be Nova Prime once he breaks free from Unicron's control and the Dead Matrix will become a Matrix of Leadership in the end.**


	5. Target Close Ones

**Target Close Ones**

**Nemesis Prime/Kira, Acid Storm/Nicol and Windsheer/Tolle targets many of those close to Kira.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Zaft Space Station Genesis

"Where are the Decepticons right now?" Patrick Zala the chairman of Zaft, husband of Lenore Zala and father of Athrun Zala asked one of subordinates about the Decepticon's location right now.

"Their back on Cybertron." Patrick Zala sees the images if the Nemesis landed and docked on Cybertron and the Decepticons disembarking from it.

"And the Autobots?"

"They are still nowhere to be found Chairman Zala", well the Autobots are still nowhere to be found.

"I see, very well may return to your duties."

XXX

Archangel-Class Battleship Dominion

"Still no Autobots to be located", Flay Allster confirms to Captain Natarle Badgiruel that there is still no Autobots to be located.

"So that means where on our own against the Decepticons", Captain Badgiruel said until Muruta Azrael steps in.

"And against the enemies of humanity, the Decepticons won't form alliances with no one and they will just destroy every human especially those monsters. No matter, will crush our enemies for the Preservation of our Pure Blue World", there goes Muruta Azrael again with the motto of Blue Cosmos.

XXX

Orb

On board the Archangel, everyone still mourning the loss of Kira unaware that he actually survived and was reformed into Nemesis Prime caused by Unicron. Nemesis Prime and 2 of his minions Acid Storm and Windsheer are on their way to Orb to attack and eliminate those close to Kira, Unicron hopes this will erase any existences of Kira that might be inside Nemesis Prime and if that even happens Kira will assume control and return to his humanity also the good person he was.

"Hey guys I hate to interrupted but look", Mu said pointing at Nemesis Prime in his Cybertronian Semi-Trailer Truck, Acid Storm and Windsheer in their F-15 Eagle and YF-22 Raptor Jet mode coming right at them and shoots at them.

"I Nemesis Prime will crush you just as Galvatron crush Kira Yamato!" Nemesis Prime mimics familiar worlds said by Galvatron in the past while firing missiles in his Cybertronian Semi-Trailer Truck at the Archangel.

"Kira is that you?!" Lacus ask after recognizing Nemesis Prime's voice that sounded like Kira but in a metallic tone.

"No Lacus, it's Nemesis Prime now!" Nemesis Prime retorts to her implying Kira Yamato is no more as he transform into robot mode and so did Acid Storm and Windsheer then stands on top of the Archangel near the bridge on the right.

"That's right Miss Lacus", Acid Storm said next.

"What Nicol?!" Athrun said next after hearing Acid Storm's metallic voice that sounded like Nicol Amalfi.

"Get it right Athrun!" Acid Storm retorts when Athrun called him by his real name.

"That's right!" Windsheer said next in the metallic tone of Tolle Koenig.

"Tolle?!" Sai said hearing Windsheer's voice.

"On for Cybertron sake!"

"What did Galvatron do to the 3 of you?!" Cagalli ask thinking Galvatron did something to the 3 of them.

"Actually Galvatron had nothing to do with this, it was the resurgences Unicron", Nemesis Prime reveals who did this to the 3 of them.

"Unicron?! But we all thought Rodimus Prime than the 2 Maximal leaders Lio Convoy and Big Convoy destroyed him for good before he can be resurrected!" Lacus reminded of how Unicron was supposedly have been destroyed in the past before his resurrections can be completed.

"Well Lacus, maybe some how Unicron manage to restore himself back to his original self", Nemesis Prime reveals any possibilities on Unicron might have restored himself.

"Well now what me, Acid Storm and Windsheer are doing is targeting those close to Kira Yamato, Unicron hopes that this will erase any remnants of Kira Yamato that might still exists inside me and will try to break free", Nemesis Prime explains why are they targeting the ones close to Kira and aims his gun at them but out of nowhere Mu in the Strike Gundam shoots at him causing him to fall off the Archangel.

"Everyone launch the Archangel!"

"Roger that Captain Ramius!" The crew quickly get the Archangel to take off.

"Wait what about Orb?" Cagalli ask what they are going to do about Orb if they are going to escape just try to evade Nemesis Prime and his 2 minions.

"Nemesis Prime wants to kill the ones close to Kira like you or me, so he might not try to attack Orb", Lacus assures Cagalli that he won't harm Orb.

XXX

"Captain La Flaga!" Nemesis Prime growled at Mu for that.

"Wanna continue going after them?" Windsheer ask if they still want to go after them while he and Acid Storm helps him back in his feet.

"You and Acid Storm attack the Archangel from the skies while I attack them using the Shark", Nemesis Prime tells them what to do while he heads back to the Shark.

"Okay Acid Storm, let's fly!" They transform into their YF-22 Raptor and F-55 Eagle then goes after the Archangel while Nemesis Prime drives back to the Shark.

XXX

Skies

The Archangel in skies is being fire upon by Windsheer and Acid Storm, the Archangel fires it's AA Guns and missiles in which the the 2 transforming Jets easily evades being shoot down. Next the Shark-Like Starship appears in pursuit of the Archangel from behind, it shoots at the Archangel from behind with it's laser cannon beam that's coming from the open mouth but the Archangel was able to evade it but turning to the right.

"Fire!" The Archangel fires it left side beam cannons hitting the left side of the Shark.

"Archangel scrap!" Nemesis Prime growled in anger on missing and being hit instead of them.

"You want to us to keep gutting them?"

"Yes Windsheer, you and Acid Storm!" Windsheer and Acid proceed on going after the Archangel and keep shooting at them, but Mu appears then shoots both of them in the cockpit causing them to get blinded.

"DAAAAHHHHHH!"

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Where did La Flaga go?! I can't even see!" Acid Storm shouted flying around blindly and firing blindly.

"Me either but keep just firing!" Windsheer and Acid Storm flying around and blind firing everywhere not hitting the Archangel at all, but they hitting only the water and some of the seagulls.

"This ends NOW!" Athrun in his Justice Gundam comes at them and tackles both of them sending them to crash into the ocean.

"GRRRAAAAHHH!" Nemesis Prime growled in anger even smashing something in the bridge of his Shark-Like Starship.

**_"Nemesis Prime do not go after them"_**, Unicron talked from inside his mind which is a mind-linked and asking him not to go after the Archangel.

"Why not Unicron?"

_**"You will get them another time, for now retrieve your minions and retreat for now."**_

"Understood Master", after agreeing and obeying what Unicron says he proceeds on retrieving Windsheer and Acid Storm.

_"I know you will return to Lacus and others one day because you are me"_, Nemesis Prime looks to the right and realizes that he's hallucinating seeing Kira which he once was.

"You and I are one and the same person Kira!" Nemesis Prime retorts on stating the fact that Kira is dead and the only one here is Nemesis Prime.

_"Or maybe your just being over taken by what Unicron did to you"_, Kira retorts back before disappearing when Nemesis Prime swipes his right at him.

"GRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Nemesis Prime cried in pain coming from his chest which is caused Dead Matrix.

"This is your doing isn't it Kira?!" Nemesis Prime states the pain coming from the Dead Matrix is Kira's doing which implying he still exists within him or the withing the Dead Matrix.

**End**

**When the 3 serve Unicron their symbols is the Unicron symbol and not any of the Cybertronian factions.**


	6. Xenophobic Invasion of Orb

**Xenophobic Invasion of Orb**

**The Atlantic Feds under the control of Blue Cosmos attacks Orb and Unicron orders his Heralds to aid Orb.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

A message sent by Blue Cosmos's leader Muruta Azrael is being broadcast all over Earth, the PLANTs, space colonies, military vehicles, bases, Naval Warships and Starships alike. Oh and the Decepticons on Cybertron including Unicron and his heralds are also watching the Muruta Azrael's message.

_"People of this Galaxy we live in, since Orb Union had mass driver weapon, we tried to get to concede with us in order to help us end the war and exterminate the Coordinators for the_ **S**_**ake of our**_ _**Pure Blue World**_. _Then we will deal with the Decepticons after that is done with the Autobots nowhere to be found, but Orb refuse to concede with us so we declare them a Zaft collaborator, so with we will invade Orb in to destroy them." The broadcast then cuts into static which implies that the invasion on Orb will be uttered._

XXX

Decepticon HQ Cybertron

"Sake of our Pure Blue World huh? What he and his followers are saying is nothing more than Xenophobic nonsense", Galvatron comments about Blue Cosmos's motto with a sign of disgust.

"The ones whom they are Xenophobic to is the Coordinators and anyone has a genetic splice on their DNA", Starscream talked about what else Blue Cosmos hates in this universe they live in.

"They also have no problem killing innocent people, Coordinator or not just for their Xenophobic madness", Galvatron then turns to his fellow Decepticons.

"Decepticons to Earth right now, we will not help Orb but we will watch the battle of Orb and see how far can Muruta Azrael's and his forces can go."

As they board the Nemesis, Galvatron gets a world from Soundwave, "Galvatron, Lacus Clyne isn't on Earth any longer", "where is she now Soundwave?" Galvatron ask then Soundwave shows a holographic schematic of a Zaft Starship, "I believe she and several of her loyalist are planning to seize a Zaft FFHH-Y101 Eternal Support Ship, also her father Siegel Clyne has been assassinated." "By Zaft Troopers under orders of Patrick Zala", Galvatron finish the rest of the sentences on who killed Siegel Clyne and under who's instructions.

XXX

Elsewhere in Space

"Nemesis Prime I want you and your minions to aid Orb against the Muruta Azrael and his forces", Unicron spoke to Nemesis Prime from his mind to give aid to Orb against Muruta Azrael's forces.

"Any reason why we should that Unicron?" Nemesis Prime questions the reason why they should aid Orb from Muruta Azrael.

"Because you will lose your targets if he and his forces destroys Orb, besides you can get closer to the people your targeted before just to erase any remnants of Kira Yamato", Unicron tells him the details on the idea on aiding Orb and preventing his targets from being killed off.

"Very well then, we will aid Orb but don't blame me if the Spirit of Kira Yamato interrupts me again and takes over", Nemesis Prime warns him as he flies his Shark-Like Starship back to Earth.

"He won't interrupt you", Unicron assures him that's not going to happen but it might really happen.

While piloting the ship to Earth, Nemesis Prime sees Kira's reflection which cause him to become more infatuated on seeing him there. "Get out of here Kira, like I said before you and I are not one of the same!" Even though Kira's reflection disappears he haven't seen the last of him.

XXX

Orb

The battle against the Earth Alliance invaders has begun and only the Archangel is there to aid Orb, Captain Murrue Ramius did gave the a crew a chance to back down if they don't want to fight anymore but they all choose to stay and fight anyway. Plus Athrun Zala and his Justice Gundam along side Dearka and his Buster Gundam is the only one for the big guns with Kira gone and is Nemesis Prime now. Also another problem they will have is 3 new Gundams in the Earth Alliances, GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam, GAT-X731 Calamity Gundam and GAT-X370 Raider Gundam who inflicts massive casualties on Orb's forces. Muruta Azrael is in on board on one of the Earth Alliance's naval warships observing the battle of Orb.

"Okay let's push these invaders back", Athrun said blasting and disarming 9 GAT-01 Strike Daggers while Dearka destroys several of them.

Eventually Athrun is confronted by the Forbidden, Calamity and the Raider Gundams, "not good", Athrun said and shoots at the Forbidden Gundam only for the beam round to bounce off, "nice try bastard!" Shani Andras pilot of the Forbidden said and counter by trying to slash his Death Scythe at Athrun who pulls away from him. Dearka shoots his Buster's cannons at the Forbidden Gundam but no avail on destroying it before being fire upon by the Raider and Calamity.

"Let's take out this one Clotho!"

"You got it Orga!"

XXX

Cagalli then arrives in her Strike Rouge Gundam to aid them and the rest of their forces, unknown to all of them the Shark ship is already on Earth but still burning on atmosphere. Acid Storm and Windsheer jump out from the ship and transforms to their F-15 Eagle and YF-22 Raptor Jet modes and flies to Orb while Nemesis Prime lags behind them piloting the Shark and activate it's weapons for.

XXX

Back on Orb

Dozens of M1 Astrays comes to Orb's defense but are suffering mass casualties due to those 3 Earth Alliance Gundams who are their trump card, "okay this isn't going well for us!" Juri said after witnessing many of their forces being killed off one by one, "we all know that Juri but we have to stand in fight no matter the cost", Asagi said next before decapitating a Strike Dagger's head disabling it. "She's Juri we need to stand and fight", Mayuri said while blasting several Strike Dagger's arms off, "If you girls say so", Juri rams her M1 Astray on a Strike Dagger who lunges at her with it's beam sword.

"RAAAAGGGHHH!" Athrun tackles Shani's Forbidden Gundam causing it to slam into both the Calamity and Raider Gundam.

"Thanks Athrun", Dearka thank him for that since the Calamity and Raider were being a pain.

XXX

Atlantic Federation Naval Fleet

"Sir we have an incoming from behind us."

"What do have?"

"I don't know it's coming in too fast."

Before they can get any further answers Acid Storm and Winsheer flies pass above them in high velocity creating a big wind that causes some of the Arkanas-Class Carriers, Des Moines-Class Battleships, Fraser-Class Destroyers, Spengler-Class Carriers and Danitor-Class Destroyers to get capsize in the process. Next the Shark flies overhead then blast and destroys the capsize warships leaving the rest that are fine alone, "out of my way!" Nemesis Prime angrily said having the Shark destroys multiple Strike Daggers with lock on lasers when they open fire at the Shark.

XXX

"Hey look who it is!" Dearka said spotting Acid Storm, Windsheer and Nemesis Prime with the Shark.

"Why they are here?!" Athrun ask.

"Who cares, just be ready", Cagalli said pointing her beam gun at them.

Nemesis Prime gets out of the Shark and flies next to Acid Storm and Windsheer, then opens up his chest and pulls out the Dead Matrix. "Time to fend these Xenophobes off", Nemesis Prime activates the Dead Matrix powers causing a very dark light and creates a blast wave causing all mobile suits in the Earth Alliances side to go offline.

XXX

Earth's Orbit

The Nemesis observing the battle got Galvatron impress of what he just witness, "well that quite impressive", Galvatron smirking after witnessing the power of the Dead Matrix.

**End**

**Coming up next, Izumi Nara Athha and several other leaders of Orb sacrifice themselves as the Archangel and the Izumo-Class Battleship alongside Nemesis Prime and is minions travel into space. Plus Cagalli receive a picture of her with biological mother and her older brother who turns out to be someone she already knows.**


	7. Final Sacrifice into Space

**Final Sacrifice into Space**

**Uzumi Nara Athha and several Orb Leaders sacrifice themselves for the Archangel, Izumo-Class Battleship known as the Kusanagi and the Shark to get into space.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Atlantic Federation Fleet

Muruta Azrael's POV

"Thanks to those 3 Transformers they manage to put all our forces offline using that Dead Matrix's power like a make shift EMP, still we were able to reactivate our mobile suits anyway. In the meantime I'm giving all my forces some break including those 3 Gundam Pilots who are in a very bad way when their Gundams went offline before going for another assault against Orb."

End of POV

In the room and quarters of the 3 Gundam Pilots, Shani, Orga and Clotho are in pain due to their Forbbidden, Calamity and Raider Gundam going offline cause by the Dead Matrix use by Nemesis Prime. Also if their Gundams run out of power and their colors grey just like all Gundams use by the Earth Alliances they would end up the same pain like they are right now and due to the fact they are not Coordinators.

XXX

Orb

"Looks like the Atlantic Feds are coming back for another assault", Azumi said briefing the survivors of the last battle.

"And look they replace their Strike Daggers with GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger, mass produce mobile suit that resembles Yzak's GAT-X102 Duel Gundam", Athrun said talking about the Duel Dagger that being deployed into battle.

While everyone is talking about battle strategies on the upcoming battle Azumi have some thoughts of his own which Nemesis Prime is fully aware of, "I know what your planning Azumi, your planning to sacrifice yourself and most of the leaders here are willing to the same to prevent the Atlantic Feds from using Orb's equipment for the war", Nemesis Prime mentions what Azumi and the leaders are planning just to prevent that. "There isn't a choice anymore Kira Yamato", Azumi calls Nemesis Prime by his true identity due to his eyes not being red like his first encounter, instead the color of his eyes is when he was still Kira Yamato.

"The reason I targeted those whom I loved and cared about, is because I want to erase any humanity I have left in me", Nemesis/Kira explain he reason for trying to kill those he loved and cared right after Unicron turned him.

"Unfortunately my former self still exist by spirit and starts to make me resist my objective and serving as Unicron's Herald, now look my eyes is reverted back to the same colors when I was still human."

_**"As long as I exist I will always control you"**_, Unicron spoke in his mind even mention he will always be controlled by him.

Nemesis Prime/Kira ignores Unicron and keeps talking to Azumi "so what are you going to do now before you self destruct everything here?" Azumi turns to the screen and sees the army of GAT-01D1 Duel Daggers deployed into battle along with the Calamity, Forbidden and Raider Gundam now back online before answering Nemesis/Kira's question. "Everyone that are needed to end this war will be evacuated into the Archangel and Izumo-Class Battleship known as the Kusanagi and I want you and your companions to help them", Azumi said and ask for his help.

"Very well then Azumi", what else is happening to Nemesis/Kira is his metallic voice is starting revert into his normal tone.

"Kira is it really you?" Cagalli said approaching him after hearing the tone of his voice, but Nemesis/Kira said nothing and walks away fearing that Unicron might force him to kill her again.

XXX

_**(Akatsuki No Kuruma Song Playing)**_

The battle restarts, every remaining survivor of Orb's Military boarded the Archangel and Izumo-Class Battleship while Athrun inside the Justice Gundam and the Heralds of Unicron gives them the time they need to evacuate "okay let's give all the time the Izumo-Class Battleship needs to take off from that launch rail, "Nemesis/Kira said readying his gun to fight along side Athrun, Acid Storm and Windsheer. The only one who refuse to leave is Cagalli who is still by her father's side "what are doing Cagalli?! Hurry and leave!" Azumi tries to get Cagalli to leave "but father!" Cagalli refuses and protest which in turn force Azumi to grab her by the hand and forcibly takes her to the Izumo-Class Battleship.

"Foolish child this country has no chance on stopping the Atlantic Federation and it's controller Blue Cosmos, why can't you understand that!? Maybe the Decepticons know Blue Cosmos more than we do for their Xenophobic madness", Azumi calms down after reaching the Izumo-Class Battleship.

"Cagalli I've been very grateful to have been your father, you won't be alone you will be with your brother", Azumi hands a photo of her and brother as babies with their mother holding both of them.

"Kira?" Cagalli said in surprise and shock after looking in the back of the photo that had her name and Kira's which could be mean he is really her brother but how come they didn't know that at all.

Azumi then pushes Cagalli in and close the door, the Izumo-Class Battleship then launches while Cagalli was still calling out to her father. Outside the 3 Earth Alliance Gundams spots it "well look what we have here?" Shani said spotting the Izumo-Class Battleship, "let's go shoot that ship down", Orga said smirking psychotically, "yeah!" Clotho said but the 3 gets interrupted by Acid Storm and Windsheer who in their F-15 Eagle and YF-22 Raptor Jets tackles all 3 of them then Nemesis/Kira spun them around 9 times and throws them at the troops of Duel Daggers who drop like dominoes.

"Nice shot Kira", Athrun said but calling him by his real name.

"Thanks Athrun but it's time for us to go."

"Me and and Windsheer will head for the Shark", Acid Storm said to him and Athrun before flying back to the Shark with Windsheer.

"Father!" Cagalli tearfully calling out her father, Nemesis/Kira grabs on to the Izumo-Class Battleship the reaches Athrun's hand with the Forbidden, Calamity and Raider Gundam pursuing them.

"GET OFF OUR BACK!" Nemesis/Kira use the Dead Matrix again and once more puts those 3 Gundams offline causing the 3 of them to crash into the ocean and the Izumo-Class Battleship/Kusanagi safely launches into space with the Archangel and the Shark.

XXX

Orb

"The Angels have safely reach the heavens", Azumi said but referring only to the Archangel, the Izumo-Class Battleship/Kusanagi and the Shark as the other leaders ready the self-destruct button for him.

"We can't let Orb and rest of the world, to fall under the hands of those who are secretly serves Unicron", Azumi press the button and implies that they are humans who secretly serves Unicron but these humans might not be who they think they are.

Orb blows up completely taken Azumi and the rest of the leaders with it even destroying the launcher rail, Murata Azrael who growled in anger realizing he and his forces failed to get their hands on Orb's equipment. "FATHER!" Cagalli cries with grief on the death of her father.

XXX

Nemesis

"Well that was the most unfortunate terms of events." Galvatron said smirking, next he pilot the Nemesis directly in the path of the Archangel, the Izumo-Class Battleship and Shark.

**End**

**The GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger appears only in Gundam Seed Never Ending ****Tomorrow that's for PS2. Nemesis Prime/Kira maybe back as his original himself but his evil self will be reverted. These humans who secretly serves Unicron are not human beings, just Transformers who are posing as humans, I referred them as Unicronians and certainly not Autobots, Decepticons, Maximals, Predacons or Vehicons.**


	8. Uneasy Alliance and Dominion

**Uneasy Alliance and Dominion **

**After forming an uneasy alliance with the Decepticons they encounter another Achangel-Class Battleship known as the Dominion.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

The Archangel, the Izumo-Class Battleship/Kusanagi and the Shark have reach space but standing in their path is the Decepticon Ship Nemesis. Strangely the Nemesis isn't firing at them and instead opens a channel to all 3 Starships, in seems Galvatron has something to say to them.

_"Hello, Galvatron here, if you thought I was going to attack, you thought wrong"_, Galvatron gets them to listen to reason that he wasn't going to attack the 3 Starships with that evil smile on his face.

"Then what is it you want then Galvatron?!" Cagalli who is grief-stricken angrily ask him while Nemesis Prime/Kira and Athrun to comfort her.

_"Still grief-stricken are you Cagalli? Well I was observing the battle of Orb against that Xenophobic Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael"_, Galvatron mentions that he was watching and looks like he is taunting Cagalli about her father's death.

"Galvatron, just leave her out of this", Nemesis/Kira comes to her defense and tells her to leave her out of this.

_"Very well Nemesis Prime."_

"So what is it you really want then?"

_"Alliance, easy or uneasy alliance"_, Galvatron implies he wants for an alliance with them easy or uneasy.

"Oh what can convince us that you won't stab us in the back while our guard is down?" Captain Ramius ask being cautions about Galvatron's request.

_"Oh believe me nothing bad is going to happen while your guard is down, besides I want this alliance because Unicron and Blue Cosmos have both become a greater threat to Cosmic Era"_, Galvatron explain his reason for an alliance due to Unicron and Blue Cosmos being a greater threat.

"Okay then Galvatron will agree to this alliance that you want, but it will be uneasy", Nemesis/Kira and everyone else agree to Galvatron's terms but assure him it will be uneasy.

_"Good, now I will have Nemesis formed up on your fleet"_, the channel cuts black and the Nemesis forms up with the Archangel, the Kusanagi and the Shark.

XXX

Archangel

"Kira before my father died he said I won't be alone, I will be with my brother, look", Cagalli hands the photo for Nemesis/Kira to look at.

"What in the?!" Nemesis/Kira was shocked to notice the woman holding both him and Cagalli isn't Caridad Yamato, the only mother he as ever known.

"I take it that you and Cagalli are really siblings or born as twins", Athrun deduce to the both of them.

"If that's the case Athrun, why didn't we know that? Why did our mother, our real mother split us both up, why did she give Cagalli to the Athhas and most of all gave me to the Yamatos and if they knew about this why didn't they tell us that in the first place?" Nemesis/Kira has a tons of questions that were never answer by any of their adopted parents.

"Maybe you should ask your adopted parents Kira, when we return to Earth", Athrun tells him to ask them when they come back to Earth.

"I will so kindly ask them even if they see me as Transformer now", Nemesis/Kira said it doesn't matter how Haruma and Caridad Yamato will react if he shows up as a Transformer now.

XXX

Elsewhere

Propaganda send out by Patrick Zala speaks out that Lacus Clyne is wanted for treason for handing the Freedom Gundam to the enemy not knowing it was Kira. Although the assassination on her father Siegel Clyne was successful, but the attempt on Lacus was unsuccessful thanks to an interventions of Zaft Troopers who are loyal to her when Athrun confronted her about who was the pilot that she helped steal the Freedom Gundam. Laserbeak who sent out by Galvatron is task to stay by Lacus side and help her board the FFMH-Y101 Eternal Support Ship even help her evade any Zaft Troopers loyal to Patrick Zala.

"We found it", Lacus said in her Cybertronian VTOL Jet finding the FFMH-Y101 Eternal Support Ship then flies to board it.

Oh she's a Cybertronian now, Primus manage to contact and reform her the same way as Unicron into a Cybertronian name Mistress of Flame. Her vehicle mode is a Cybertronian VTOL Jet _**(Notes: It's the same Cybetronian VTOL Jet like Windblade because Mistress of Flame was never seen in Vehicle Mode in TF Combine Wars)**_ so she can defend herself without relying on anyone like always. After boarding she is greeted by her loyalist and old friend who presumably died in battle against Kira.

"Welcome aboard Lady Lacus."

"In this Cybertronian form I'm known as Mistress of Flame but you can still call me by my real name Mr. Waltfeld", Lacus says it's okay for everyone to call her by her real name or Mistress of Flame.

Andrew Waltfeld was the commander of Desert Tiger in the Zaft Military, he and his lover Aisha piloted the Mobile Suit known as the TMF/A-803 LaGOWE in battle against Kira. He and Aisha were presumed dead following the destruction of their TMF/A-803 LaGOWE but it seems he has survived but Aisha didn't, Aisha may have survived the exploding LaGOWE with Andrew but died from her injuries.

"Okay let's regroup with the Archangel and the Kusanagi", Mistress of Flame/Lacus ordered while Laserbeak sits on her shoulder.

"Roger that maim!" The crew pilot the Eternal out of it's docking area and plot a course to the Archangel and the Kusanagi.

XXX

Nemesis

Ratbat is just coming back after being sent out to spy on what Muruta Azrael is up to "so Ratbat has return, Ratbat proceed", Soundwave said as Ratbat transform to Cassette mode then enters Soundwave. _"We will go after the Archangel in order to capture the Justice Gundam because it may hold some valuable information to end this war"_, Muruta Azrael said what the objective is now. _"Very well will be in pursue of the Archangel"_, the woman he is talking to turns out to be Natarle Badgiruel and the recording stops there.

"So they will in coming our way inside another Archangel-Class Battleship known as the Dominion, well not in our watch", Galvatron said realizing the Dominion are already on their way.

"What should do now Lord Galvatron?" Soundwave ask what are they going do when the Dominion shows up.

"We will defend the Archangel and prevent that information from falling on the wrong hands", Galvatron said but he realize the Archangel, the Kusanagi and the Shark are ears dropping on him.

_"We will agree with your assistance Galvatron but you can't always give us orders",_ Nemesis/Kira said to him because despite the Alliance they can't trust the Decepticons.

_"That's because we still can't trust the Decepticons"_, Captain Ramius still being cautions about trusting the Decepticons.

"When this battle comes, let's not think about who we trust and focus on fending the Dominion off. Plus there is person you already know and is the Captain of Dominion."

_"And that person is?"_

"You'll know when she makes contact with you Captain Ramius", Galvatron prefers that Natarle Badgiruel makes contact with her then she will know who's the Captain of the Dominion.

XXX

Few Minutes later on the the Dominion arrives with a small fleet of Drake-Class Escort Ships, Agamemnon-Class Carriers and Nelson-Class Battleships, before the battle Natarle who knows her friend Murrue is still the captain of the Archangel decide to make contact with her so there is no need for battle. "This Natarle Badgiruel, Captain of the Dominion", _"Natarle! No wonder why Galvatron ask me to wait until you make contact then I would know who is the Captain of the Dominion"_, "why did you ask Galvatron and he told you to wait for me to contact you?" _"Yes he did, so what do you want?"_ "I want you to just surrender, there's no need for us to fight", Natarle tries to get Murrue to surrender.

"Unfortunately since we overheard what was recorded by Soundwave after he send Ratbat to spy on you we won't be surrendering", there will be no surrendering due overhearing what Ratbat picked up after spying on the Dominion.

**End**

**Coming up next, it's time to return to the planet colony where Kira Yamato was born as the Ultimate Coordinator.**


	9. Revelations of Mendel

**Revelations of Mendel**

**After fending the Dominion off another battle against Zaft led by Kira's nemesis Rau Le Creuset ending up reveal shocking revelations about Kira's origins.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Space Battle erupts near the abandon colony of Mendel, the Decepticon Jets or Seekers, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, the cone heads, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet and Blitzwing in their F-15 Eagles, Custom F-15 Eagles and MIG-25 Foxbat Jet deploy into battle, Athrun, Dearka, Mu, Cagalli, Juri, Mayuri and Asagi in their Justice, Buster, Strike, Strike Rouge, and Astray Gundams deploy to aid them. In the Earth Alliances side is the Calamity, Forbidden, Raider Gundam and a army of Duel Daggers.

"I know that some will only disarm your enemies and some of you will kill for defenses", Galvatron mentions about them not killing or willing to kill.

"Well that doesn't mean anything to all of you Decepticons", Nemesis/Kira said to him, but since his reformation by Unicron, he is now willing to kill.

The Seekers fire missiles which the army of Duel Daggers are unable to evade in time due to their speed, so most of the Duel Daggers were destroyed in the process. Athrun fires all of the weapons his Justice Gundam has disarming many of the Duel Daggers, while the rest of the humans kill for defense "everyone has changed a lot", Nemesis Prime/Kira commented to himself as he blast a Duel Dagger to pieces leaving only pilot to float around in space. Both sides took casualties, it's the non Transformers who took casualties.

4 Dual Daggers open fire at Starscream who transforms to robot mode, "foolish xenophobic insects!" Starscream shoots back cause the 4 Duel Daggers to evade that "heh heh! Blue Cosmos humans run funny don't they Starscream?" Thundercracker said in amusement as Skywarp teleported behind the 3 Duel Daggers who shoots at him "ah look out behind you!" Skywarp shoots back causing the Duel Daggers to get away cowardly.

Next 3 starships on the good side blast Earth Alliance starships but the Dominion evades them but most who didn't took damage. "Constructicons united!" Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scavenger combine into Devastator and joins the battle. "Oh with Devastator's aid this battle is going to end so quickly", Natarle Badgiruel commented as she her crew witness Devastator destroys half of the fleet of Agamemnon-Class Carriers, Drake-Class Escort Ship, Girty Lue-Class Battleship and Nelson-Class Battleships by smashing them with his fists, kicks, shooting a powerful beams from his gun or kamikaze. To the Decepticon Jets they destroy a larger portions of the Earth Alliance fleet by destroying the bridges with their missiles or kamikaze, lastly Athrun doesn't destroy any of starships but only disable them by destroying their engines and weapons.

Nemesis Prime/Kira appears in front of the Dominion's bridge and takes aim to destroy the Dominion along with everyone with it, but stops when he sees a girl on the left and he recognizes her "Flay!" Nemesis/Kira said with his optics wide open, "Kira!" Flay called out to him but Nemesis/Kira gets distracted leaving him vulnerable after she called out to him. The Calamity, Forbidden, Raider Gundams appears and ready to blast him but the Dead Matrix defended him disabling the 3 Gundams in the process and Athrun grabs Nemesis/Kira and flies back to their fleet.

"Okay let's retreat so our Gundam pilots can get their medicine", Captain Badgiruel said they need to retreat due to their forces being badly beaten thanks to the Decepticons.

"Fine get us all of out of here will try again sometime later", Muruta Azrael agrees to retreat, they retrieve their Gundams, turn their remaining fleet around and retreat from the area.

XXX

Nemesis

"Galvatron this battle isn't over yet, Zaft Starships on their way to attack", Soundwave said after picking up new contacts that are Zaft Starships.

"Looks like this battle above Mendel isn't finish just yet", Galvatron said after the fleet of Nazca-Class Destroyers appears and deploys ZGMF-600 GuAIZ and that reckless Zaft pilot of the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, Yzak Joule joins up with.

"Oh look who's here, Rau Le Creuset piloting a white colored ZGMF-600 GuAIZ", Megaempress/Miriallia said and pretty much she remembers him because he was in the battle of Heliopolis.

_"What Creuset!?"_ Mu yelled after hearing his name.

XXX

Zaft forces open fire at the 3 ships not mining the Decepticons are there with them, Athrun does the same thing and disarms the GuAIZ but fails to catch Rau and Yzak. "La Flaga!" Rau faces off with Mu once again, while Dearka confronts Yzak, "Dearka what are doing at their side and with the Decepticons!?" But Dearka says nothing and rams Yzak sending both of them plummeting down on the planet surface.

Mu pushes Rau down the planet surface too and while burning in atmosphere he slash one arm and leg off of his GuAIZ disabling it but then Strike too was damage as well and becomes disable too. "I'm going to help La Flaga", Nemesis/Kira who has come back to his senses flies down to the planet surface to help Mu not knowing that Rau is about to blurt out some revelation of existences.

XXX

Mendel

Mu and Rau get out of their disable mobile suits and shoots at each other with a pistol while Nemesis/Kira lands a distances away from, he transforms into his Cybertronian Semi-Trailer Truck then drives to their location as Mu and Rau heads for an abandon facility. Meanwhile in the other side Dearka and Yzak landed safely on the planet surface and Yzak wanted to know why Dearka went to the Archangel's side.

"Yzak ever since I was captured I've learn a lot of things from them even knowing Commander Creuset insane plans and the threat that Unicron poses to the Universe", Dearka told him and here comes Acid Storm.

XXX

Abandon Facility

Rau enters the facility as Mu and Nemesis/Kira follows him in, "I bet you all know this facility in the past, oh Kira this is where you were born!" Rau use this shoot out as an opportunity to blurt out the true meaning of Nemesis/Kira's existences. "Hey Kira don't you listen to what he says", Mu tries to get Nemesis/Kira not believe a word that Rau says but he would like to hear this truth.

"Kira you are known as the Ultimate Coordinator and your are the son of Via and Ulen Hibiki before Unicron made you his herald name Nemesis Prime! Rau blurts out the truth behind Nemesis/Kira's existences.

This in turn causes a flashback that Nemesis/Kira never seen because he was only a baby back then, what he sees is his biological parents arguing, "please give me back my baby son!" Via tearfully begs her husband to give Kira back to her, "no he's my son and I will make the Ultimate Coordinator while our daughter Cagalli will stay normal", Ulen says no and wishes to make Kira the Ultimate Coordinator.

He comes back down to reality and sees Rau spouting more of his insanity, "I'm just like you and La Flaga I have the right to judge humanity!" Rau is nothing but insane because he's just a defected clone of Mu La Flaga.

Another flashback appears on Nemesis/Kira showing him inside a tube being made into the Ultimate Coordinator but on the right is the Matrix of Leadership. This means Optimus Prime and the Autobots may have been there and leaving the Matrix next to him might mean something.

"No Rau, I finally know truth and that truth was told by you Rau, by what I saw in another flashback in my head is the Matrix of Leadership next to me while I was being made into the Ultimate Coordinator. Optimus Prime and the Autobots might have been there and Optimus Prime was probably hoping I would have some morality toward my action rather killing all the time when it comes to battle", Nemesis/Kira might believe what Rau says is true but he knows he might have some morality in him after all thanks to Optimus Prime.

Nemesis Prime/Kira shoots at Rau and miss only to have his white mask knocked off his face, this in turn cause Rau to cry out in pain due to the defected affects when his mask is remove from his face. Rau then flees the scene, Mu was going to shoot at but Nemesis/Kira stops him, "no let him go, killing him will be another time."

**End**

**I forgot to mention, all Transformers can shrink to human size but some cannot.**


	10. Break Time before the Battle

**Break Time before the Battle**

**After reuniting with Mistress of Flame/Lacus everyone deserves a break before the upcoming battle.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

After the battle above Mendel and the revelations told by Rau Le Creuset, everyone regroups as the Eternal rendezvous with them, oh Acid Storm/Nicole gave Yzak enough convincing on why Dearka is fighting for the 3 Ship Alliance and not with Zaft anymore. What surprise everyone is that Lacus has become a Transformer known as the Mistress of Flame which was done by Primus, what else is new is Nemesis Prime/Kira was surprise that Andrew Waltfeld was very much and was already told of what happened to Aisha. What's going on now is Nemesis Prime/Kira settles down on the sofa on board the Archangel, Mistress of Flame/Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun are there with him. So right now it's break time for everyone before the upcoming battle.

"Is something matter Kira?" But what Nemesis Prime/Kira sees is Flay instead of Lacus due to his mental stress.

"I'm sorry", Nemesis/Kira said before passing out in the process.

"Oh Kira! Kira!" But Laserbeak who was present there too calms her down.

"Oh he just pass out due to mental stress", Mistress of Flame/Lacus after hearing what Laserbeak is trying to say.

"Oh what a relief", Cagalli said feeling calm about her brother.

"So what are we going to do now?" Athrun ask what is there next course of action.

XXX

Nemesis

"Looks like Kira's former lover Flay Allster found out that she has a disc containing the data of the Neutron Jammer Canceler which was the vital intel that we were trying to prevent Muruta Azrael from getting his xenophobic hands on and now he has them", Galvatron said monitoring what Casseticon Buzzsaw is overlooking.

"Rau Le Creuset is the one who gave her that disc to hand over", Starscream said who gave her the disc.

"I know Rau Le Creuset is a Commander of Zaft but he has no allegiances to them and all he wants is to destroy all of humanity and Transformers alike including Unicron", Galvatron tells Starscream and his fellow Decepticons what Rau's true attentions are.

"He is very insane due to the fact that he is a clone but a defected one", Reflector commented on how insane Rau is due to the fact that he is a defected clone.

"Indeed he is Reflector, right now since that intel is in Earth Alliance hands the final battle will soon begin", Galvatron is implying that Muruta Azrael will soon issue the final battle but the Transformers and their human allies know that the war will only end once Unicron is destroyed once again.

XXX

Archangel

Nemesis/Kira finally wakes up from his black out and finds himself in Mistress of Flame/Lacus's lap, "well this is new to me", he commented "what, you sleeping my lap Kira?" She said with a sweet smile on her face, "let me guess you pass due to your mental stress and imaging that it was Flay you saw here not me", "yes Lacus that's the reason why I blacked out", Nemesis/Kira sits up next and Mistress of Flame/Lacus kindly sits next to him.

"You still think of her even now."

"Flay is still all over my head."

"By the way, Athrun just kissed Cagalli", when Mistress of Flame/Lacus said that, Nemesis/Kira blink his optics twice

"Athrun said to Cagalli that I'm his ex-fiance now, so he moved on with Cagalli now", Mistress of Flame/Lacus started having tears streaming down her optics.

"My father passed away", Mistress of Flame/Lacus then cried on Nemesis/Kira's arms grieving for the death of her father who was assassinated by Patrick Zala.

Acid Storm and Windsheer who was watching them made comments of their own, "how romantic", Windsheer/Tolle said "we've been through this before even thought I've never been with a girl before", Acid Storm/Nicole said next and implies that Windsheer/Tolle was with a girl before and that was Miriallia who later became Megaempress while Acid Storm/Nicole never been with a girl before.

XXX

Dominion

Muruta Azrael is examining the disc that Flay handed over to him and finally discovered the Neutron Jammer Canceler, "yes with this we can finally end the Bloody Valentine War and crush all of humanity's enemies for the Preservation of our Pure Blue World!" Muruta Azrael then laughs like a maniac after this but remember the war only ends once Unicron is defeated.

XXX

In Zaft territory Patrick Zala oversees his super weapon being ready for use, he calls it Genesis which is a weapon of mass destruction. "Okay now with Genesis up and ready to fire when I give the order, I will show the universe that the Coordinators are the true rulers and not the Naturals!"

XXX

Meanwhile somewhere in space Unicron was observing what's going like Patrick Zala ready Genesis, Muruta Azrael examining the intel of the Neutron Jammer Canceler and most of all Nemesis Prime/Kira together with Mistress of Flame/Lacus and more to that the Dead Matrix is starting to turn into what looks like the Matrix of Leadership that destroyed him the past. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"** Unicron roared in anger not feeling very happy what his Herald is doing even the changing Dead Matrix.

**End**


	11. End of the War

**End of the War**

**The war ends with the destruction of Genesis, Unicron, Rau Le Creuset, Muruta Azrael and Kira Yamato's rise to Nova Prime.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Nemesis Prime/Kira Yamato's POV

"Now that Xenophobic creep Muruta Azrael has the Neutron Jammer Cancellers, he orders his Earth Alliance forces to launch an all-out attack on the PLANTs. Boaz Military asteroid base is destroyed by their use of nuclear weapons after their troops of Duel Daggers, Strike Daggers and 3 Gundams defeats the ZAFT Troops defending it, after that they target the PLANTs next, man those Blue Cosmos are so desperate to destroy everything that has a genetic modification for their Xenophobic madness."

End of POV

XXX

Near the PLANTs

"Okay for the Preservation of our Pure Blue World!" A Mobius Pilot said with a psychopathic look on his face and his squadron launches all the nuclear missiles they have at the PLANTs.

Unfortunately the nukes never made it that far thanks the Decepticons who open a space bridge that sucked all of the nukes sending all of it into a different location where they self-destruct in the process. "HA! Never realize we notice what they were planning", Thundercracker said smirking that the EA failed to destroyed the PLANTs "hold that thought Thundercracker, the Genesis", Skywarp looking at the channel seeing the Genesis ready to fire.

XXX

"Fire now!" Patrick Zala ordered to fire the Genesis in retaliation for the destruction of the Boaz asteroid base.

The Genesis huge gamma-ray laser completely wipes out a large portion of the Earth Alliance's starships and mobile suit troops in the process "retreat for now!" Muruta Azrael from the Dominion ordered after seeing what Genesis did to their forces, suddenly Unicron appears but he doe not transform and instead stays in planet mode, he then fires a beam from his planet mouth that destroys half of the EA's fleet and then turns to the ZAFT troops wiping out most of them after they open fire at him but forgets that only the Matrix can stand in his way.

XXX

3 Ship Alliance

"Let's all pray for each other's safely for the upcoming battle against all of our enemies including Unicron", Mistress of Flame/Lacus said to everyone in the Archangel, Kusanagi, Eternal, Shark and Nemesis before have a moment alone with Nemesis Prime/Kira.

Mistress of Flame/Lacus hands Nemesis/Kira a ring which surprises him after knowing what this means "please come back to me", she ask and Nemesis Prime/Kira smiled behind his face mask, before he leaves and turns back and kiss her in the cheek like she did before after she gave him the Freedom Gundam. After that Nemesis Prime/Kira runs off to the battlefield.

XXX

Genesis and nukes are fired at Unicron but fails to destroys him, Genesis fires again but this time destroys the EA's reinforcements and destroys their Ptolemaeus lunar base in the process. Next the EA attempts to fire a second wave of nukes at the PLANTs "OH NO NOT SECOND TIME!" But Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp intervenes by shooting all of the Mobius squadron down in a intense dog fight even opening another space bridge to send those nukes somewhere else before they can detonate.

"Go everyone", Mu proceeds forward but got stopped by a beam.

"Le Creuset!" Mu said after seeing him again inside the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam.

"This fight until the end!"

"That reminds to the scene La Flaga", Rau said charging at Mu for the final fight.

While Mu battles Rau, Nemesis Prime/Kira and Athrun fights the Forbidden, Raider and Calamity Gundam but the Calamity Gundam was destroyed when Starcream in F-15 Eagle Jet mode went kamikaze slicing it in half and killing Orga, as the Raider, it runs out of power too soon causing Clotho to cry out in pain after shifting his fight to Dearka and Yzak. Meanwhile Mayuri dies when a GuAIZ slams into her Astray blowing it up with her in it and most of all the useless old Strike Gundam is cripple thanks to the Providence Gundam, well at least the Decepticons where able to foil all of the EA's plans to destroy the PLANTS.

Juri was then shot down "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Juri is killed when Astray explodes, "JURI!" Asagi too when she got distracted calling out to Juri. "YOU MURDERERS!" Cagalli keeps blasting enemy Mobile Suit after witnessing what happened. "You left yourself wide open!" Shani of Forbbiden Gundam shoots beam at Cagalli while she is vulnerable.

But Thundercracker intervenes but getting into the path of the beam which didn't even faze him, Thundercracker closes in, punches a hole and fires one shot "YAAAAAHHHH!" Shani screams as he meets his apparent demise at the hands of Thundercracker. Back to Clotho, he overpowers both the Duel and Buster Gundam but his Raider Gundam self-destructs due to the lost of power "RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" This kills Clotho as well.

XXX

Dominion

"Fire at the Archangel while they are stopping to recover the Strike Gundam!" Muruta knows the Archangel is distracted while recovering the wounded Mu, this is payback for interfering with his plans to destroy the PLANTs.

Flay now realizing that Muruta Azrael is insane attempts to warn the Archangel "hey don't even think about it!" Muruta who notice points a gun at her which frightens the crew in the bridge but Natarle attempts to stop him and makes a struggle with him over his gun "abandon ship!" Natarle tells them and the entire crew in the bridge but in the process she is shot but at least she was able to lock the bridge to prevent him from escaping. Outside Galvatron who spots this transforms into his Cybertronian Laser Cannon and repeatedly shoots the Dominion just to blow it up.

"Not good enough Galvatron, because in the end I always win!" An insane Muruta Azrael said to him which angers Galvatron as Muruta fires one shot at the Archangel aimed at the bridge.

But Mu made his final ditch to save the Archangel and sacrificing himself "didn't I say I make the impossible, POSSIBLE!" Mu then dies after the Strike Gundam is destroyed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Murrue grieved because sometime early Mu and Murrue became lovers. _**"Murrue/Captain Ramius FIRE!"**_ Natarle and Galvatron tells her to fire and in response the Archangel fires "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Muruta cried as he meets his demise as the Dominion is destroyed but at least Natarle's death is not in vain.

But out the destroyed Dominion is Muruta Azrael who reveals to be a Transformer name Hydra who attempts to escape in his Tornado ADV Jet but gets caught by Galvatron "and where do you think your going Muruta or should say Hydra, former Decepticon now serving Unicron and using Blue Cosmos as a pawn?" Galvatron ask him with angry red eyes. "Please Galvatron have mercy!" Hydra begs him for mercy.

"Unfortunately you already cross the line by pawning Xenophobic humans into doing Uniron's bidding", Galvatron transforms into his Cybertronian Laser Cannon and kills Hydra by turning his body into ashes.

"Good riddance", Galvatron said after he got rid of a former Decepticon was helping Unicron get Xenophibic humans into doing his bidding.

XXX

The 3 Ship Alliance and their Transformers allies press forward to prevent both sides from using their weapons of mass destruction and destroy Unicron, "okay let's end this once and for all", Nemesis Prime/Kira said ready to finish the battle for good against Rau _**"do my bidding Nemesis Prime NOW! Or you yourself shall be obliterated!"**_ Unicron suddenly gain control of him again by torturing his mind.

"Of course Unicron!" Nemesis Prime/Kira's voice reverts back into that metallic voice again and then he open fires at everyone.

"You all lack Kira's and Optimus Prime's courage!" Nemesis Prime/Kira roared.

"KIRA!" Flay called out to him from the escape shuttle which causes Unicron's control over him to break and his voice reverts back into the normal tone.

"You again!" Rau attempts to destroy Flay's shuttle but the first time fails when Nemesis/Kira gets in the path.

"Kira", a tearful Flay said happy to reunite with him again

Unfortunately this reunion is short lived when the Providence Gundam's stray funnels shoots and destroys the shuttle killing everyone on board including Flay but at least she died happy to have loved him. "NOOOOOOO FLAAAAYYY!" Nemesis Prime/Kira then gets tackled by Rau causing both of them to enter Unicron after crashing into him.

Meanwhile Athrun flies into Genesis to self-destruct his Justice Gundam to stop Genesis even if he has to sacrifice himself to do so but was stopped by Cagalli who follows him in "Athrun, stop running! Our only purpose is to live!" Cagalli tearfully begs him not sacrifice himself just to stop Genesis from ever firing again.

XXX

Genesis

"Target Earth Alliance HQ Washington", Patrick Zala ordered to fire Genesis at the EA HQ which will insure Zaft's victory.

"But sir you'll destroy our troops too!" An officer objects after realizing their troops directly in the path where Genesis will fire.

**BLAM!**

"I don't care! I will sacrifice my own troops just to gain are our victory in this war while the Decepticons deal with Unicron!" Patrick Zala shoots the officer who objected.

**BLAM!**

XXX

Archangel

"Flay", Sai said after knowing of her death

XXX

Inside Unicron

"FLAAAAAAAYYYYYY! NOOOOOO! WHY DID YOU DIE!" A grief-stricken Nemesis Prime/Kira who is being killed by Rau is visited by Flay's spirit. _**"Kira please stop crying, you couldn't save me but I'm happy to have loved you."**_ Flay's spirit then embraces him **_"I'm sorry for what I did and thank you Kira, right now it's time for you to end this."_**

Then the Dead Matrix of Leadership lights up and turns into what's like the actual Matrix of Leadership used by Optimus and Rodimus Prime _**"Arise Nova Prime"**_, Flay's voice heard from inside the new Matrix "Flay", Kira now Nova Prime softly said her name before Rau shoots the Matrix out of his hands. "This is the end of the road Rau", Nova Prime/Kira grabs Rau and throws out of Unicron.

He picks up the Matrix in order to use it's power to destroy Unicron "now light our darkest hour", Nova Prime/Kira opens the Matrix raise it up in the air and destroys Unicron from the inside, Nova Prime/Kira runs to get out of the falling Unicron. "Time to transform and roll out!" Nova Prime/Kira transforms into his Cybertronian Semi-Trailer Truck and drives out of Unicron as he says his final words like before _**"destiny, you cannot my destiny!"**_ Unicron then explodes while in planet mode.

Rau who directly in that path of an exploding Unicron ended up getting destroyed with him "we shall meet again Kira, if you ever enter the Matrix you will fine me there as a Transformer like you!" Rau said his final word meaning he and Nova Prime/Kira will battle again someday. The last thing that happens before his Providence Gundam gets engulf with the exploding Unicron is his mask breaks but his face doesn't shows.

XXX

Genesis

Everyone evacuates from Genesis after the wounded officer he gunned down guns him down, Athrun and Cagalli enters the control room where they find a dying Patrick Zala "we need to end this, fire the Genesis", Patrick in a brink of death begs his own son to fire Genesis but Athrun doesn't and instead activates self-destruct. Athrun and Cagalli boards the Strike Rouge Gundam as the Genesis self-destructs even the Justice Gundam self-destructs remotely.

XXX

Eternal

"Kira!" Mistress of Flame/Lacus gets out of her captain's chair after seeing both Genesis and Unicron destroyed.

"_**With Genesis, Unicron destroyed and Blue Cosmos dissolved with the death of Muruta Azrael everyone takes this an opportunity to call for a ceasefire thus ending the war"**_, Galvatron said to everyone in a big speaker phone.

XXX

Nova Prime/Kira floats close by with the sun shining on him "what now? What will happened to all of us?" But Nova Prime/Kira's question was cut short as Cagalli and Athrun tearfully and happily reunites him which in turn made him happy that war has ended.

"Till all, our one."

The battle is over but the new adventures of the Transformers will continue, plus the Autobots, Maximals, Predacons and greatest Autobot of them all Optimus Prime will return.

**End of Seed**

**I maybe finish with this, but for SEED Destiny will not be a separate fanfic, it will be in ****here. Rau Le Creuset will return as Megatron when Kira is inside the Matrix.**

**Epilogue**

In the fragments of Unicron, another Transformer emerges from it and it's Sideways. Sideways looks at the audiences and says this "Sayonara!" Sideways transforms into his Motorcycle and drives away into the space bridge to parts unknown.


	12. Prelude to Seed Destiny

**Prelude to Seed Destiny**

**This is the just the beginning to Seed Destiny.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Battle of Orb First Bloody Valentine War

A boy name Shinn Asuka with his parents and younger sister Mayu are running as the battle between Orb, the Heralds of Unicron and the Earth Alliances rages on, Mayu accidentally drops her favorite cellphone "oh my cellphone!" Mayu said after dropping it "leave it Mayu", her mother insist that they leave it behind "don't worry I'll get it!" Shinn goes to lower ground to retrieve it.

Until up in the sky appeared Nemesis Prime/Kira Yamato face to face against the Calamity Gundam, both of them fire a powerful beam which explodes after both beams collided with each other and created a big wind that blew the Asuka family. When Shinn stands back up after the wind settles he was horrified upon seeing his parents and Mayu dead because the big wind caused them to crash into trees and rocks which killed them, plus Mayu's left arm is severed.

Shinn tearfully and angrily looks up in the sky seeing the Calamity, Forbidden and Raider Gundams attack Nemesis Prime/Kira then yells out this, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XXX

Present Day

"Recording log on the Moon on Earth, ID code 002348 this is Sideways. With the destruction both Unicron and Genesis including the death Muruta Azrael in reality is actually a former Decepticon Hydra at the hands of Galvatron which disbanded Blue Cosmos, both radical factions on Zaft and the EA have propose a cease fire and peace have finally settle in Cosmic Era. The Decepticons are back on Cybertron making peace to themselves but also discovered that a man name Gilbert Durandal is the new chairman of Zaft now."

"Lastly Nova Prime or Kira Yamato finally found a way to changes himself back into his human self makes peace staying with Lacus, his mother and some orphan children as the peace continues."

"Well that's all going to changed", Sideways shows holographic images of 3 new Zaft Gundams, ZGMF-X243 Chaos, ZGMF-X315 Abyss and ZGMF-X885 Gaia Gundams before leaving the moon in a space bridge to the location where these 3 Gundams are stored.

**End**

**Full Summary**

**In Seed Destiny, when a second war erupts caused by LOGOS who are the successor to the fallen Blue Cosmos it's to heroes to end it, also Unicron awaits Resurrection in secret as he pawns those within Zaft, the EA and Orb to aid his secret resurrection, plus the return of the Autobots led by Optimus Prime who have visited a future timeline where Unicron was resurrected unknowing by Zaft and has devoured the Earth.**


	13. Angry Eyes of Unicron

**Angry Eyes of Unicron**

**2 Years later a second war ignites cause by the servants Unicron which was Logos but then Shinn Asuka as Trasformers RID 2001 Ultra Magnus who comes to stop the thieves who stole the 3 Zaft Gundams. Plus an arrival of Victory Saber the leader of the Autobots of the Transformers Victory.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

New Zaft PLANT

Unseen by anyone there a Space Bridge opens out came Sideways who transforms into his Cybertronian Motorcycle, disguises his Mini-Con in a black biker suit and helmet to hide from anyone especially from the 3 EA Pilots who are about to steal the 3 Zaft Gundams, ZGMF-X243 Chaos Gundam, X315 Abyss Gundam and X885 Gaia Gundam. At the same period Sideways knows about Cagalli's and Athrun's meeting with Zaft's new Chairman Gilbert Durandal to discuss important matters. For the record, Gilbert Durandal seeks peace and does not follow on Patrick Zala's genocidal ideals, unfortunately Durandal's way of seeking peace and happiness might always come with price which in turn will cause the Cybertronians including Primus to distrust him for sure.

"Welcome to Armorer 1, Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha", Gilbert Durandal politely greeted Cagalli.

"My pleasure Chairman, now should we get started on discussing our important matters?"

"Sure, come along now."

At the same period, in route to the Armorer 1 is the Autobot leader Victory Saber. It's because even he also learns that trouble is coming and a second war will ignite, Lastly Optimus Prime and his Autobots still away at the moment.

XXX

Streets

There was 3 EA operatives who were going to still the 3 Zaft Gundams, Auel Neider, Sting Oakley and Stella Lousier, in the meantime they will just blend in until they find the warehouse where the Chaos, Abyss and Gaia Gundams is being stored. Stella enjoying herself dances around like a ballerina until she bumps into Shinn Asuka who takes the form of the Transformers RID 2001 Ultra Magnus who holds on to her to prevent her from falling. After an awkward stare those 2 eventually parted ways.

"You know you just touched her breasts!" Shinn/Ultra Magnus blushes in embarrassment realizing he's been touching Stella's breasts this whole time after she bumped into him.

"You really like that didn't you? Pervert!"

"Oh come now don't talk to me that way it's not like I wanted to touch her breasts!" Shinn/Ultra Magnus makes some pleas to his friend which is proven unsuccessful.

"Come on Shinn let's back!" But his friend changes the subject so Shinn/Ultra Magnus transforms into Car Carrier, his friends gets in and they drive away.

XXX

"We found them", Sting said while he, Auel and Stellar are spying on the Zaft personal where the Chaos, Abyss and Gaia Gundams are being kept.

"Okay let's do this", Stellar said pulling out her Knife.

"Not until we give Commander Roanoke the signal to give Zaft's Space Forces some distraction", Auel presses to signal their commanding officer to distract Zaft's Space Forces outside Armorer 1, this so they cannot give Zaft Forces inside Armorer 1 any support.

XXX

Outside in Space

"That's our cue!" Neo Roanoke who takes the form of a former Decepticon Buster transforms into his F-16 Falcon Jet, then he and his squadron of new GAT-04 Windams started attack Zaft's Space Forces to keep them distracted.

XXX

Meanwhile

Up on rooftops Sideways watches Cagalli speaks with Chairman Gilbert Durandal, Cagalli is told that each Military Faction have develop brand new Mobile Suits, Mobile Armor and new Starships. "Chairman such a thing can only ignite another war", Cagalli pleaded fearing the creations of new Mechs and Vehicles even Starships can only spark a second war which is about to happened starting now!

**KA-BOOM!**

Apparently Auel, Sting and Stellar slaughtered all of the personal with their SMGs and Knives were the Chaos, Abyss and Gaia Gundams where being kept. After that they seize them and rises up from the warehouse where Cagalli, Athrun and Chaiman Durandal can see them.

"It's that a Gundam!?" Cagalli ask recognizing the design of all 3.

"Yes they are!" Athrun answered Cagalli.

XXX

"Well it's about time", Sideways said to himself as he watches the 3 hijacked Gundams begin attacking Zaft Forces who aren't prepared for this.

So far Zaft Forces are starting to drop like flies because they didn't have time to get to their battle stations our or board their new Mobile Suits, the ZGMF-1000 Zaku Warrior. All they can do is is run for it and take cover as the 3 hijacked Gundams go on a rampage. Suddenly all 3 of the hijacked Gundams where hit by missile which came from a Car Carrier which is actually Shinn/Ultra Magnus who then transforms into Robot Mode.

XXX

"What are trying to do!? Are you trying to start another war!?" Shinn/Ultra Magnus ask Sting, Auel and Stellar with his Blaster Gun ready for battle.

Suddenly Shinn/Ultra Magnus and the 3 hijacked Gundams turns to the skies seeing what looks like a Cybertronian Jet which is actually Victory Saber. "Transform!" Victory Saber transforms to Robot Mode and ready for battle.

"An Autobot!" Stellar yelled out right after she and everyone present including Shinn/Ultra Magnus, Cagalli, Athrun and Durandal had a good look at Victory Saber's Autobot Symbol.

"Well that's interesting", Sideways said to himself knowing the Autobots are around after all, except that Optimus Prime and the rest of the original Autobots are still away right now.

XXX

Optimus Prime's POV

"When the announcement of the Second Bloody Valentine War has begone, everyone will believe the war was caused by the ones who started. In reality the real culprit is actually Unicron, despite being destroyed again by the Matrix of Leadership used by Kira Yamato AKA Nova Prime, he gets his Servants to do his bidding in order to resurrect himself. Even pawn Xenophopic humans into aiding that."

"My name is Optimus Prime and this our journey."

**End**


	14. Dark Future Prologue

**Dark Future Prologue**

**This prologue shows that Optimus Prime and his Autobots (Season 1) are actually occupied dealing with a Dark Future of Cosmic Era where a resurrected Unicron have successfully devoured the Earth.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Cosmic Era Dark Future

Unicron revived a third time makes his way to Planet Earth in his Planet Form preparing to devour it along with all life on it. As soon as Unicron reaches Earth, all of the human Space Forces of the Earth Alliance, Zaft and Orb fire everything they got at him but no avail on destroying him because they forget that the only very thing that can destroy Unicron is the Matrix of Leadership. Sadly there isn't Matrix with Kira Yamato/Nova Prime gone, so Unicron use his gravity to suck those Starships and Mobile Suits used by Zaft, the Earth Alliance and Orb especial anyone and anything on the Earth's surface into his planet chomping mouth.

Unicron then grabs the Earth with his planet claws in order to pull the planet closer to his planet chomping mouth and devour the Earth completely along with all the life on it. Eventually Unicron completely swallows the whole Earth, now there isn't an Earth anymore, survivors who manage to evacuate from Earth before Unicron's arrival will have to enter old space colonies and find a suitable planet that will be like the Earth.

The last thing that's shown is lights glowing on Unicron which means he has replenish his energy.

XXX

Optimus Prime's POV

"What caused Unicron to be revived in the first place is this Dark Future, after the Battle of Berlin Stellar died from her injuries due to the destruction of her transforming Giant Mobile Suit, the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam caused by Kira Yamato/Nova Prime just save all the innocent lives in Berlin including Shinn Asuka/Ultra Magnus. Despite the Archangel with Kira/Nova Prime aided the Zaft Forces and the Zaft Starship LHM-BB01-Minerva-class Battleship, Chairman Durandal has marked the Archangel as threat and targeted for destruction, the Operation was known as Angel Down."

"Shinn/Ultra Magnus would have the opportunity to kill Kira/Nova Prime and avenge Stellar unaware that Unicron awaits his resurrection once Kira/Nova Prime has been destroyed. Even though the Minerva and Zaft Forces failed to destroy the Archangel, Shinn/Ultra Magnus succeeded destroying Kira/Nova Prime but actually Kira only reverted into Nemesis Prime again. Shinn/Ultra Magnus returns to the Minerva where he and everyone celebrates his victory against Kira/Nova Prime."

"The celebration was then cut short when the voice Unicron was heard and thanking Shinn/Ultra Magnus for his resurrection. After Unicron devoured the Earth, all blame goes to Zaft and those who follows them because everyone Earth actually heard Unicron's voice."

"In my timeline under orders from the Convoy/Prime Council they told me and my Autobots to visit this Dark Future and eliminate the culprits who caused Unicron's resurrection which led to the Earth's demise. This means the Convoy/Prime Council have place a hit on everyone in Zaft due to their role on causing Unicron's resurrection and Earth's demise even though they where unaware that Unicron has been pawing them the whole time just like his minions having been pawing Xenophobic humans in the Earth Alliance as the Second Bloody Valentine War rages on."

End of POV

**End**


	15. Dark Future: Part 1

**Dark Future: Part 1**

**Optimus Prime and his Autobots heads to their first objective, dealing with Lord Djibril and put an end to the Xenophobic Madness once and for all.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Optimus Prime's POV

"Since our arrival here in this Dark Future where the revived Unicron has devoured the Earth, we have learned that all of the Cybertronians have disappeared from the face of the Universe. Survivors of Earth moved to a planet called Athena which resembles the Earth, still the same old fact is still going on, Logos under the command of Lord Djibril still wanting to eradicate all Genetic-Modification and those who don't side with them."

"Orb is still trying to find ways to survive against all factions and Unicron without the Cybertronian's help. Lastly Gilbert Durandal is still trying to bring his so called Eternal Peace and Happiness in motions, but we know that's never going to happen anyway.

"The PLANTs they've been abandoned after Earth was devoured."

End of POV

XXX

Ark

"So which target will go after first Prime?" Ironhide on the helm of the Ark ask which target they will go after first.

"We will go after Djibril first, we all know that isn't what everyone thinks he is", Optimus Prime meant of anyone who thought Djibril is Human but not to the Autobots he isn't.

"Then Djibril it is then, oh he's hold up in some massive space station somewhere in Mars", Prowl said finding his locations.

"That's great, then let's get there and destroy him and bring an end to the Xenophobic Madness once and for all!" Optimus Prime said and the Ark set a course for Mars.

"Let Primus be with us", Bumblebee said.

"Autobots we all know about that Xenophobic Organization Blue Cosmos commanded by Muruta Azrael and Lord Djibril. In there belief anyone with a genetic modification is a violation to their Pure Blue World and all Coordinators must be eliminated regardless of their occupations, they have no problem murdering normal Humans if they refuse and choose to defy them. What many of the followers are unaware of is, it's all a lie because Blue Cosmos and Logos is just a puppet run by Unicron, plus Muruta Azrael and Djibril are minions of Unicron and they are Transformers themselves which are former Decepticons Hydra and Overlord."

"When were done with them", Sunstreaker said.

"There going to wish they've never been assembled", Sideswipe said next.

XXX

EA/Logos Space Station Mars

Djbril observes everything and everywhere in space and other colonize Planets including his master Unicron. What the Autobots believed about Djbril is true after all, he's not human at all. _**"Lord Djbril you need to come and see this, a Ship is approaching."**_ "I'll be there in a moment", Djibril stands up from his chair and makes way to the command center.

XXX

"What is it that you want me to see?" The EA Officer shows an image of the Starship that's approaching there way and Djibril recognize the design and layout of the Starship.

"No it can't be!?" Djibril panics realizing what the Starship it really is.

"What is it sir? What is that Ship?" The other Earth Alliance Officers demand an answer from a panicking Djibril.

"Get all Mobile Suits into battle right now! It's the Autobots!" Quickly all Earth Alliance officers tell all Mobile Suit Pilots to scramble because they know the Autobots are not here to help them, they are here to destroy them.

XXX

The Mobile Suits launching is GAT-04 Windams, as they approach the Ark they aimed their Guns at it but the Autobots fire first obliterating most of the Windams. "Autobots transform for action!" Optimus Prime and his Autobots except for Wheeljack and Ratchet pull out their Guns and shoot at the Windams destroying dozens of them as the Ark gets closer to.

"Take that Logos creep", Bumblebee said shooting a Windam blowing it's head off and then kicking it off.

"Smack this!" Brawn said tackling 2 Windam sending slamming them into their group.

"Get this", Windcharger use his tracker beam to slam another Windam into another.

Bluestreak fires his duel Cannons at a Windam pushing it into crashing on 2 Windams, Trailbreaker fires his beam shoulder Cannon which a Windam gets destroyed after colliding with it. Jazz shoots while dancing around, Mirage in his Ligier J511 Formula 1 Race Car drives around the Ark while being chased by Windams until he makes them crash into each other.

_**"Prime it's Djibril he's coming out of the Station"**_, Wheeljack alerts Optimus Prime from inside the Ark and there was Djibril blowing out from the Space Station's hangar bay and reveal himself to be a former Decepticon name Overlord.

XXX

"Finally shown yourself Djibril or should we call you Overlord?" Optimus Prime said after Djibril/Overlord finally shown himself ready to face Optimus Prime.

"Yes Optimus Prime, but pretty much Logos is no more", Overlord as the Space Station blows up by self-destruct.

"Let me guess, you and Unicron are done using these Xenophobic Humans."

"Correct Prime, besides their beliefs meant nothing anyway." Overlord then open fires at Optimus Prime but miss and Optimus Prime shoots back, Overlord moves back with Optimus Prime using a Jetpack to pursue him.

"Autobots, continue to fight the Windams, I will deal with Overlord", Optimus Prime said that he will deal with Overlord while they continue to fight the Windams.

"Yes Prime", Bumblebee said continuing to shoot and destroying the remaining Windams.

XXX

Overlord continues to shoot at Optimus Prime who pursuing him but couldn't even hit him. Not even Optimus Prime is even hitting Overlord, Overlord then pulls out his Snake Sword and knocks Optimus Prime's Gun then scratches him in the chest. Optimus Prime pulls out the Star Saber Sword and slashes at Overlord, although it's a miss he was able to destroy his Snake Sword., "the Star Saber Sword, only you can possess such a weapon", Overlord said after seeing the Star Saber Sword for the first time after many years.

"Galvatron has the Dark Saber, but since he disappeared after Unicron devoured the Earth, it's status is unknown", Optimus Prime said and lifts the Star Saber Sword up in the air powering up by the Matrix of Leadership, Overlord won't bother to flee from this.

"You may have destroy me Optimus Prime, but you still have a long way to go before you can return to the past and save the future there", Overlord warns Optimus Prime as he destroys him with the Matrix Powered Star Saber Sword.

XXX

After the Battle

"So now were done with that last of Unicron minions and Logos, so what's the next target Prime?" Ironhide ask Optimus Prime who is back in his Command Chair after getting his wounded chest repaired by Wheeljack.

"Our next target will be Zaft."

XXX

Optimus Prime's POV

"If there is one thing we learn today, Overlord is right we may have defeated him but we still a long way to go before we return to our actual Timeline and prevent what happened here. My name is Optimus Prime and our Journey in this Dark Future has only just begone.

End of POV

**End**

**The Autobots are done with the Last of Logos and they are moving to their next target, ZAFT. Oh the Star Saber Sword was featured in Transformers Devastation and can only be usable when the entire game is beaten.**


End file.
